


key to the kingdom

by blessedreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alderaan, Alderaanian Hair Braiding, Alternate Universe - Princess Diaries Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, I'll update tags as we go along, Inspired by Princess Diaries, It's Reylo all day every day, Lord Benjamin Solo, Making Out, Modern Reylo AU, Modern Royalty, Movie: The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (2004), Princess Rey Kenobi, Rivals to Lovers, Secret Sex, Smut, TECHNICALLY theres Damerey in this but I promise its only for the plot of the story, do we really consider this cheating? idk, please enjoy because this is one of my favorite movies, reylo au, technically infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo
Summary: a Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement inspired AUMost girls get a drunk weekend in Vegas for their 21st birthday, but Princess Rey Kenobi gets the chance to rule the country of Alderaan. But the only way she can become Queen is if she marries a man in 30 days, or the throne goes to the selfish (and annoyingly attractive) usurper Lord Benjamin Solo. Will Rey be able to ascend to the throne or will it all just become a royal pain in the ass?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 99
Kudos: 365
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to "Michelle Has So Many WIPs That She's Too Excited to Post"!
> 
> As a token of my appreciation for 500 Twitter followers (@blessedreylo) I've decided to post the first 5 chapters of this brand new story all at once! I'm super super excited for you all to be able to read it, Princess Diaries 2 is one of my all time favorite comfort movies and a perfect AU storyline!
> 
> Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy it!

[ ](https://imgur.com/G2rdiKr)

Rey will never get over flying on a private jet, let alone _her_ private jet. What kind of 21 year old girl has her own private jet?

Oh, yeah. The kind that didn’t know she was the long lost princess of a small country until she was in high school. 

It was definitely an odd feeling to be in junior year calculus class one day, and then in the royal palace of Alderaan the next. But, hey, that’s what happens when your long lost grandmother (the _queen_ of said country) manages to find you in your small borough of London and tells you that the father you never knew was actually a _prince_ , and therefore you are a _princess_. Safe to say it’s not exactly how most high school experiences go for a foster child. Rey honestly thought it was some elaborate prank funded by one of the rich kids at her prep school to make her feel even more shitty about only being there on scholarship, but when the DNA results came back she felt her life literally flip upside down.

A _princess_. Like _wears poofy dresses_ and _lives in a palace_ kinda princess. _Yeah_ , she couldn’t believe it either. And 4 years later, she still thinks she’ll wake up from some elaborate fever dream and she’ll be back in her foster parents cramped condo in London. But nope; she graduated high school, went on to study International Affairs and Global Studies at Georgetown, and is officially a college grad. Now she’s returning back to Alderaan for the first time since her 18th birthday to finally shadow her grandmother, to eventually become Queen of Alderaan.

_Holy shit_.

She shakes the thought out of her head. _Let’s just get through the summer first_ , she thinks to herself. She closes the book she’s been reading (barely able to focus on the same page she’s been on for half an hour) to look out the window. They’re just flying over Alderaan, a super small European country that Rey didn’t even know about until her grandmother pointed it out on the map at the embassy for her. It’s nestled between the Mediterranean coastline and the Alps, covered in hills and lush pastures. It’s definitely a breath of fresh air from the stuffy concrete jungle of London. She can already see the palace come into view, the Palais du Aldera, its large stone walls and pillars expanding across acres of land. The few times she’s been to the palace she’s never been able to see it all, so she’s hoping she can spend the summer exploring more (since it will soon become her permanent home... _wow_ , still weird to think about).

But first she has to have a swanky 21st birthday ball tomorrow night, courtesy of her grandmother. Dignitaries from all over Alderaan and their foreign allies will be in attendance and she’s going to have to wear some ridiculous ball gown and dance with strange old noblemen. Who knows, maybe she’ll be a real princess and find her prince charming.

_Fat chance_. 

👑

“Reyna Sabine, are you trying to give your grandmother a heart attack?” her grandmother sighs as she shakes Rey from her bed. Queen Satine Kenobi of Alderaan, the longest reigning monarch in the country's history, the first queen to continue to rule after the King’s passing, and the most posh woman Rey has ever met. She’s the queen out of every fairytale book Rey ever read as a child, graceful, poised, level-headed and loved by her subjects. 

All attributes she might lose if Rey doesn’t get out of bed in the next 30 seconds.

The jetlag is already starting to take a toll on her, she was wired awake until about 4:00am last night and now it's almost 2:00pm and she hasn’t even begun getting ready for the ball. She groans as she flips over to the other side of the bed to face her grandmother.

“Apologies, Your Majesty. But next time you want to throw a lavish shindig in my honor, please give me at least 3 days of recuperation time first.” she mutters into the fluffy mountain of pillows.

“Duly noted.” the queen acquiesces flatly. Queen Satine’s private secretary, Larma D’Acy, is scrambling around the suite tearing open curtains to let the light in as she talks frantically into her earpiece. Rey’s ladies maids, Vi and Riva, are impatiently waiting for Rey at the foot of her bed so they can begin preparing her for the ball. “I need you ready in 3 hours, do you hear me?”

Rey nods and sits up, rubbing her eyes slowly before patting down her bird's nest of hair. Queen Satine swiftly walks out, Larma scurrying behind her. Once the doors shut, Rey groans again and flops back onto the pillows, a nervous squeak escaping one of her ladies maids. 

“Don’t worry, I promise I’m getting up.” Rey waves them off casually. Ugh, today’s going to be a long day. 

👑

Three hours of skin scrubbing, nail painting, hair brushing, and makeup applying later Rey is finally ready for the ball. Most of her friends' 21st birthday parties involved a drunk weekend in Las Vegas or Ibiza, not an opulent palace party filled with the most rich and important people in the hemisphere. Something inside her would kinda trade for that now, as she shakes in the small heels she’s been forced to wear (“You absolutely can not wear Nike’s with this dress, Reyna!” her grandmother had said). 

The dress is a soft champagne color, made of billowing layers of shimmering organza, cinched bodice with a slightly plunging neckline. Her hair has been curled and tousled into a sweeping low bun, a thin gold tiara delicately placed at the top of her head. She takes in a deep breath as she examines in the mirror, unable to recognize herself (for better or worse, she hasn’t decided yet). 

Everything is a blur until she has descended the marble staircase into the ballroom, 200 pairs of eyes watching her every move as she successfully manages to make it down without falling flat on her face. The orchestra music is playing softly in the background as she makes her rounds of hellos to all the dignitaries, names and faces she’s had to memorize within the last few weeks. Larma is behind her the entire time carefully whispering the person’s name in Rey’s ear before they approach as a reminder, and then a switch flips off in Rey’s head and she’s suddenly conversing with them as if they’re lifelong friends. 

She doesn’t know how much time passes before she finally has a moment to herself, walking over to the dessert table to sneak a tiny spoonful of cake into her mouth when she thinks no one is looking. It’s delicious and decadent, a quiet moan vibrating in her chest as she takes another bite.

“I saw that…” an amused voice says behind her. Rey quickly spins around to find Princess Jannah Calrissian of Kef Bir raising her eyebrow at her with a smirk. They both squeal excitedly at each other before embracing in a hug; Jannah and Rey had become fast friends when she spent her first summer in Alderaan after high school. 

“Oh my gosh, it’s so good to see you! You look amazing! When did you get in?” Rey babbles as Jannah babbles questions back at her. It’s clear no questions are getting answered but Rey doesn’t seem to care, relieved to finally find a familiar face in this sea of people. They soon end up catching up with their other friend, Princess Kaydel Connix of Dulathia, the three princesses giggling and sneaking drinks in the corner. All is going well until Queen Satine finds her and insists that she has to dance with the eligible bachelors at the party, as per Alderaanian tradition.

She succumbs to her grandmother’s wishes, but wants to grab one more spoonful of cake before doing so. She begins to walk backwards to the dessert table while still keeping eye contact with her grandmother. “Okay okay, Grandma. I will, right after I--”

There’s a strangled yelp of surprise as the heel of her shoe connects on top of what feels like a foot, Rey instantly turning around in a panicked apology. _Shit shit shit_ , she probably just stepped on the foot of the King of Lothal and now he’s going to declare war on Alderaan and it will be all Rey’s fault and--

“I’m so sorry--” she stammers, wincing down at the foot in question before looking up to meet her victim’s eyes.

_Oh shit_...he’s cute. Obnoxiously tall, long raven hair, amber eyes, striking facial features, a bespoke black suit that fits his body like a glove…

“I’ll survive, Your Highness. The fault was my own.” his smooth deep voice accedes with a soft smile.

“Are you sure you don’t want to exchange licenses and proof of insurance?” she smiles jokingly, earning a dimpled laugh from him in return. 

“No, that’s quite alright. These shoes were a little big so the swelling should help them fit better.” he quips back with a smirk. She’s about to ask him his name when Larma hastily comes to her side, urging her to go meet with the first lord she’s meant to dance with. Rey stutters with a shrug as he looks at her, unable to tear away from his gaze as she’s gently ushered away.

👑

If death by dance were possible, Rey is almost certain that it will be carved into her gravestone by the end of the night. Lord Wexley was muttering his step counts out loud, Prince Salaka of Anaxes jerked her around the dance floor like a ragdoll, and dear Lord Millham had decided that dancing with the princess was the best time to freestyle a series of ridiculous solo moves hoping that she would join in. It’s been a huge disaster to say the least.

Just as she thinks she’s going to be motion sick from the Prince of Cardota’s incessant spinning, he’s tapped on the shoulder by the mysterious victim of her stomping heel. The prince politely bows at Rey before leaving the dance floor, the cute mystery man taking his place perfectly. His shoulders are so broad, the suit fitting his frame beautifully as he motions himself closer to her. They mould together like they’ve been dance partners for years, finally feeling free and relaxed as he takes the lead gliding them across the dance floor.

“Your timing is impeccable, sir. Thank you.” she chuckles with a sigh.

“You’re welcome, Your Highness.” he responds kindly, his hand pressing warmly across her mid-back. She can’t deny how comfortable she feels in his arms, like his body is shielding her from the undeserving eyes of the crowd. Making her feel like it’s just the two of them on the dance floor.

“Rey. Please call me Rey.” she corrects him politely, smiling back at him when he nods. “And you are?”

“Ben. Just Ben.” he responds casually. Huh, Rey doesn’t remember reading about a Ben on the list of dignitaries…He’s also not wearing any signifying piece of clothing like a sash or pin, which does nothing but add to his mystery. 

“Well, _Just_ Ben, I’m glad that my clumsiness hasn’t affected your dancing.” she smirks. “I am really sorry I stepped on your foot.”

He stares at her ardently before offering a cordial shrug. “You can step on my foot any time, Rey.” She blushes, looking down at his chest as the song comes to a conclusion. The audience surrounding the dance floor begin to clap, Ben and Rey pulling apart until it’s just his hand left in hers. 

“I’m going to step out for some fresh air. Would you like to join me?” Rey asks softly. She has no idea if this is breaking any royal protocol, but she doesn’t care. She wants to get to know this man, _maybe_ he can be the prince charming she’s dreamed about. He nods and ushers her out into the patio garden that’s blessedly empty from others.

Rey doesn’t know how long she and Ben talk for. He tells her of growing up here in Alderaan with his mother before she passed. Rey shares about how she never knew her parents or the history of her lineage until high school when her grandmother found her. They also divulge in more casual topics of why everything in Alderaan was flavored with starfruit and which horse was going to win at the Alderaanian Derby at the end of the summer. She’s leaning against the stone balusters of the balcony, but feels herself getting closer and closer to Ben until their arms are touching.

“And where will you be spending your summer, Ben?” she asks softly, fluttering her lashes as she looks up at him. Now that Rey is even closer to him she can see just how breathtaking he is. 

“Well I have a small manor in the countryside. But I would be obliged to go wherever my princess commands me.” he smirks, causing Rey’s heart to slam against her ribcage.

“Is that so? Well I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” she remarks faux-casually before offering her own smirk back. There’s a moment of pause, but it’s almost as if there’s a magnetic field pushing them closer and closer to each other, until they--

“Princess.” Larma announces herself when she pops her head from the doorway, Rey jumping slightly at the intrusion as she closes her eyes in frustration. “The Queen requests your presence.” Larma disappears as quickly as she arrives, leaving Rey to turn to Ben apologetically.

“No privacy…” she mumbles quietly, earning a chuckle from Ben. They begin to pull apart from each other before Ben lightly takes her hand. He brings his face down as he brings her hand up, kissing her knuckle lightly while keeping eye contact with her. The intensity of his dark brown eyes is enough to melt Rey into a pile of goop right then and there. 

“Until we meet again, Princess.”

And with that she manages to put one foot in front of the other to leave him outside, leaving herself awestruck in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um how gorgeous is this art that I commissioned from @Iazyanakin on twitter??? I almost burst into tears when I saw it, it's too beautiful.
> 
> hope you all are enjoying the story so far!

[ ](https://imgur.com/N10gunG)

She should not be doing this. She should not be doing this. She should not be doing this.

And yet, here she is. Somehow on an innocent exploration of the castle, she stumbles upon some remote passageway that leads to a secret aperture that looks straight into the chambers of Parliament. Normally Rey wouldn’t even bother with the absolute snooze fest of a bunch of ancient white men deciding on abject laws, but when the echoes of her name are being brought up she can’t help herself from listening in. 

“We have never enforced this law!” Queen Satine states from her seat at the head of the parliamentary body. Rey can see her grandmother doing her best to keep her face indifferent, but even from this angle Rey knows she’s trying really hard to keep her composure.

“It’s been the Alderaanian law for over 300 years. An unmarried woman _cannot_ be Queen.” one of the older men states. She recognizes him from her birthday part, Viscount Snoke, a seedy looking man with a voice that oozes like slime. She got a bad vibe from him right away, and it’s clear that she was right. “However, I can offer a solution. My young ward, Lord Solo, has a rightful claim to the throne. _He_ can be our King.”

“What? No!” Rey whispers harshly to herself. The room all start murmuring amongst themselves, a cacophony of sound that Prime Minister Ackbar tries to settle by tapping his gavel on his desk. The sound settles and the prime minister clears this throat to speak.

“We shall give the princess... _a year_...to find a husband and marry before she can assume the throne.” Ackbar states. Rey knows Prime Minister Ackbar to be a kind and down-to-earth man, always offering her polite company during state dinners when he can sense her nerves. She’s happy that he’s offering a good solution, but it looks as though the other members may not agree.

“I object! I vehemently object!” Viscount Snoke sneers, slamming his cane down on the hardwood floor. A chaos of sound erupts from the chambers, all members offering their own suitable time frames.

“Six months!”

“Ninety days!”

“Two months!”

“Thirty days.” a booming voice states, shushing the entire crowd. Rey looks over to see Lord Pyne, the most senior and respected member of Parliament, standing from his seat. The room falls silent, every pair of eyes either looking at him or at the Queen for her reaction.

“Lord Pyne…” the queen begins.

“The princess will have thirty days to find a husband and get married. If she is unsuccessful, then the throne will go to Lord Solo.” Lord Pyne, declares. The other members acquiesce in agreement, Viscount Snoke smirking wickedly.

👑

“How the hell do they expect me to find a husband in thirty days? It’s some sick plot to get me to agree to an arranged marriage!” Rey laments as she paces back and forth across the throne room. Queen Satine is standing opposite her, looking at her granddaughter sympathetically as she rants.

“Your father didn’t agree to an arranged marriage either. Which is why he left to go to London and eventually met your mother.” the queen remarks fondly, looking up at the painted portrait of Rey’s father on the wall. Rey remembers absolutely nothing about her parents, only recounted stories and the fact they both died in a car crash when she was just two years old. That painting is the only picture she’s ever seen of him besides the one old Polaroid of both parents she found in a storage box back in her flat in London. 

“I want to marry for love...I can’t exactly do that in a month.” Rey pouts, slumping into the throne. Although she’d never consider herself a girly-girl, she did always have the fantasy of finding her one true love and living happily ever after. She thought that being a princess would entail her falling in love with a handsome prince and getting to marry the man she loves...but all of that has gone to shit thanks to this stupid medieval law. 

“Well then here comes an important question: Do you _want_ to be queen?” her grandmother asks softly, coming to sit in the chair next to her to take her hand. 

_Does_ Rey want to be queen? Out of high school she probably would’ve said no, that there’s no way a _nobody_ like her could ever rule a country and make a difference. But after going to college and experiencing the kind of change she might be able to make here, she finds that she actually does. She had _nothing_ growing up, and now she has this once in a lifetime opportunity to make things better for other people who might be in a similar situation. It would be selfish of her to not at least try to see this through. 

“I do.” Rey answers, her grandmother squeezing her hand reassuringly.

“Okay then...let’s get to work.” Queen Satine smiles, nodding her head.

👑

Rey smooths out her tea-length blue floral dress, ruffling her hair in the foyer mirror as she anxiously awaits her new house guest. She can’t believe that her own grandmother would betray her and invite Lord Solo, the very person trying to _steal_ her throne, to stay at the palace for the summer. 

“Stop huffing, Rey. The viscount isn’t staying, just his ward. That way I can keep any funny business right under my nose.” she states matter of factly.

“I just don’t want to be nice to this guy.” Rey huffs. “Like who just comes out of nowhere and says that they want to be King of Alderaan all of the sudden? He’s rude, arrogant, self-centered...”

“Well have you ever met him?” the queen counters back, raising her eyebrow. Rey opens her mouth to speak, but quickly snaps it closed as she shakes her head. “I haven’t either…”

“Yeah well why don’t we put him up in the stables? I’m sure he’d be much more comfortable there, amongst the pigs--” 

“Presenting: Viscount Snoke and Lord Solo.” the steward announces before clicking his cane twice into the marble floor. The double doors open to reveal the older bearded man she remembers seeing in Parliament, and-- _holy shit_.

She recognizes those eyes anywhere. The same long black hair. Structured facial features. Another bespoke suit made to perfectly fit his broad shoulders...

_Ben_.

Rey has to press every wrinkle of anguish out of her face as Ben walks into the room, almost instantly making eye contact with her. Her grandmother seems the least bit fazed by her granddaughter's misery, holding her hand out delicately to allow the viscount and lord to bow and kiss her hand. They exchange pleasant greetings, her grandmother welcoming the young lord. The young lord thanks her for her generosity to allow him to stay at the palace. Rey’s eyes don’t leave the floor during this entire exchange, even when she can feel _his_ eyes boring into her soul, desperately pleading for her to look up to meet his gaze. 

“Rey...aren’t you going to welcome our guests?” the queen asks cautiously in her most polite voice. Rey looks up with a gritted smile, directly into the nervous eyes of Benjamin Solo. 

She glides up to him, never breaking eye contact until she’s just mere inches from his face. “ _Lord_ Ben? Not _Just_ Ben, right? Hmm…” She doesn’t let him say a single word before she charges up every nerve in her body to stamp harshly down on his foot. He groans and doubles over as she huffs indignantly, turning on her heel and storming out of the foyer. Every jaw in the room drops, utter silence as everyone is stunned at what they’ve just witnessed.

“Oh my goodness! Forgive me, Lord Solo. I will _personally_ get you some ice for that…” Queen Satine announces urgently. Ben quickly puts a hand up to stop her.

“There’s no need, Your Majesty. It’s kind of our thing. I’ll just--” he cuts himself off as he begins to hobble down the hall to follow Rey. 

Thanks to his long legs he manages to catch up to her as she paces down the corridor, Rey picking up speed when she notices him trailing closely behind.

  
“Rey! Stop running! Can we just talk--” he stammers before seeing her stop deftly in her tracks, spinning around to look at him. There’s rage and hurt in her eyes that she can no longer try to mask.

“You lied to me! Not only did you not tell me who you were, but you didn’t tell me that you’re also trying to actively _steal_ my throne!” she grits out, shoving a finger into his chest once he finally catches up to her. Both of their chests are heaving with exertion, glaring at each other harshly as none of them say a word.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. It’s complicated. I just...really wanted to dance with you…” he sighs, his head dropping in shame. This takes Rey back for a moment, but she recovers quickly as her rage presses on.

“Well I hope it was worth it because you will never have the opportunity again.” she says, shoving her finger in his chest again for good measure. “God, and to think I actually _liked_ you…” she thinks out loud, ignoring his head snapping back up with hopeful eyes. “No, no, no...you won’t make a fool out of me twice. You will stay to your side of the palace and leave me the hell alone.”

“C’mon, Rey. Don’t be like that--” 

“I won’t hesitate to make sure that _next time_ my heel actually punctures a hole in your foot.” she sneers, crossing her arms and getting in his face. She thinks it’s a pretty strong threat, but the bastard fucking _smirks_ at her. Like a full-on, dimples-on-display smirk. 

“Even when you threaten me, you’re still so...” he muses softly, stepping closer to her. She can feel his breath against her cheek as he inches closer, her guard momentarily slipping as his intoxicating cologne fills her senses. 

A tiny disgruntled groan raises in her throat as she spins on her heel and stomps away, shaking the butterflies out of her stomach.

👑

Rey’s been hiding out in the corner of the palace kitchens for about an hour when her grandmother finally finds her. The queen pretends to ignore the open pint of Ben & Jerry’s Half-Baked ice cream on the table and the spoon in her granddaughter's hand as she takes a seat across from her.

“Are you going to explain what in the world happened back there?” Queen Satine asks as temperamental as possible.

“Turns out...I _know_ Lord Solo.” Rey shrugs, scooping out another spoonful of ice cream and shoving it into her mouth. “I met him at the ball. And we danced. And flirted... _a lot_. Except he neglected to actually tell me who he really was, so now I feel like a complete idiot--”

“Oh, sweetheart. You’re not an idiot.” the queen sighs, reaching out to take her the hand that isn’t currently holding a spoon of ice cream. “As your queen, I simply can’t condone that kind of behavior. But as your grandma I can say...well done.” she smirks, earning a giggle from Rey. 

“What am I going to do? I can’t just live with that...that _thing_...for the whole summer.” Rey whines, begrudgingly scooping another spoonful into her mouth. 

“We will go about our lives as charm itself. We will present ourselves with grace and poise at all times.” the queen states confidently, smoothing out her dress in her seat. “No more foot stomping, understood?” 

“Ugh, fine.” Rey sighs and nods her head, throwing her spoon back into the pint of semi-melted ice cream. 

“Alright then...now, let’s go find you a husband.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rey bursts through the double doors of her suite, exhausted and sweaty from her morning run. To help acclimate to the time change and her constant buzzing of nerves around You-Know-Who, Rey has decided to take up jogging around the gardens every morning. The crisp morning air and the ground at her feet has usually helped calm her head, but today it all went to shit. She was just about to finish her first mile, when she saw _him_ also jogging along the same route. Of course this is probably some new sadistic way for him to torment her out of the crown, but her eyes betray her when they began raking down the muscled expanse of his chest and back, clad in only a tight black tank top. Curse him and his glistening biceps or the way his soft looking hair flops when he runs…

She’s definitely going to have to turn the shower on to glacial temperatures.

Vi and Riva are already waiting at the entrance for her with an extra face towel and bottle of water, chatting excitedly away about the nonsense of the day.

“Oh, Your Highness, a strange woman asked if she could hide in your closet and we said yes!” Vi exclaims excitedly. Rey’s face drops, horrified of what the hell her ditzy ladies maid has done now.

“Vi...maybe that wasn’t the best idea?” she stammers, walking towards the walk-in closet. Before she can grab a suitable weapon (how much damage can a couch cushion do?) out pops a petite black-haired figure. Rey’s scream goes from fear to excitement when she realizes it’s very best friend in the whole wide world, Rose Tico. The spunky little woman practically attaches herself to Rey like a koala as the girls twirl and scream in each other’s arms. The next few minutes are spent with them babbling excitedly to each other about, catching up on everything that’s happened since they last saw each other about a year ago. Well, almost everything.

“Holy shit, you’re getting married! To who?” Rose asks incredulously.

“I don’t know yet. But it’s perfect timing that you’re here. Grandma said she’s gathering a list for us to review this afternoon.” Rey sighs. There’s not exactly a Royal Speed Dating night at the local pub, so she has to put trust in her grandmother that she has enough connections to find someone as close to perfect as they can get.

“Oh hell yeah, this will be fun!.” Rose declares, clapping her hands excitedly. Rey laughs hard before pulling her best friend into a tight hug.

👑

“Too old.”

“Too young.”

“Too bald.”

“Wait, isn’t he already married?”

It looks like Queen Satine’s royal Tinder slideshow is proving to be less fruitful than expected. The queen, Rey, Rose, and Larma are all seated in the private theater as they go one by one through the list of eligible bachelors. Rey’s personal bodyguard Mitaka is also silently in attendance, bound to the wall as he seems to be giving his own silent reactions to the prospects in front of them. She swears she hears a groan of disdain leave his usually civil demeanor, which really says a lot about the state of things. Rey is starting to grow more and more hopeless as they scroll through, wondering if she’ll ever find someone worth getting an arranged marriage for. 

Just as they’re looking at Duke San Tekka (like literally how is this dude not married, he’s _ancient_!) the door swings open. In walks in an absent-minded Ben Solo, nose buried deep in a book with an apple in his other hand. He glances up to see which room he’s accidentally walked into, his eyes growing wide with fear as he makes eye contact with Rey. Rey’s momentarily lost in his eyes as he stands frozen in the doorway, mesmerized by the way his chest heaves rhythmically. Once they tear their gazes from each other he glances up at the projector screen, interprets what’s going on, and swiftly nods his head in silent apology before quickly leaving the room.

“Holy shit. Is _he_ an option?” Rose asks, her face slightly awestruck.

“Absolutely _not_.” Rey says a little too quickly and a little too defensively. When Rose looks back at her curiously she adds, “I’ll explain later.”

Queen Satine stands up with a polite huff, pacing the back of the theater and talking aloud. Larma continues to press through the slides of bachelors as she speaks. “Oh, it can’t be this difficult to find you a suitable partner! We need someone who can help you run a country without ego getting in the way. Someone attractive, smart, but not arrogant...”

“Someone like him?” Rey asks as a young attractive man pops up on the screen. Poe Dameron, Duke of Yavin. Twenty-five years old. A pilot of the Royal Air Force. Hobbies include photography, soccer, and chess.

“Oh yes! Well done, Rey. I can’t believe I didn’t think of him before!” the queen exclaims happily. The room murmurs in agreement, Rose cocking her head to one side as she reads over his profile. She turns to Rey and shrugs, nodding her head in approval.

“He looks...decent.” she muses. He’s got a beautiful head of dark curly hair, chiseled face, a bright white smile...seems like all the makings of a prince charming, right? She doesn’t really think she can do much better than this guy (given all the previous options) so she turns to look back at her grandmother, nodding with a smile. I guess this arranged marriage stuff is easier than she thought.

👑

Poe Dameron ends up being even more charming in person, their first royal outing together being a walk around the palace rose garden. They’re being carefully monitored and escorted by Vi and Riva (Rey urging them to stay at least ten feet behind), Poe and Rey getting to know each other as they tour the gardens. She finds him funny, smart, attractive and pretty normal for a duke...not that she really had any preconceived notions about what a duke is like. They end up crossing paths with Ben as they walk through the roses; Rey has never seen him reduced to stuttering mumbles in the way he was when he first laid eyes on Poe. She can’t deny its hilarious seeing Ben’s wide eyes shift quickly between the couple, clearing his throat before introducing himself. Poe, being the gentleman he is, is cordial and friendly, shaking his hand almost immediately as Ben returns it slightly dumbfounded.

They go on several more “dates”, a few public outings so that the press can catch a glimpse of them, a few more private ones for them just to get to know each other. The conversation always seems to flow easily between them, Poe even appreciating her weird sense of humor or joining her when she falls in the sand during their day at the beach. The press are eating them up as the hottest royal couple, dozens of photographers and reporters following their public outings from an approved distance. Rey makes sure to be on extra good behavior when they’re around, waving nicely over to them or making sure she appears as ladylike as possible.

Rey tries to ignore that Ben always seems to be in the distance when she and Poe meet in the rose garden one afternoon. He’s sitting on a lone bench reading, his eyes occasionally glancing up at them as he watches Poe take pictures of Rey on his vintage film camera.

“Oh, c’mon darling! This lighting here is perfect!” Poe insists with a laugh.

“Ugh fine! One more, so make it good!” Rey giggles as she whips out her fan and shyly smiles, Poe snapping a few pictures. Ben must be close enough to hear this this whole affair, because she swears she can hear a low deep groan before he stands up from the bench and walks back to the castle. 

After their little impromptu photoshoot, Poe and Rey sit down on a secluded bench in the far corner of the garden shaded under the large blossom tree. She can sense a shift in the energy between them, but she tries not to notice it as she smooths out her white and black polka dot dress. He clears his throat and takes her hand.

“I got you something…” he says, reaching into his pocket with his free hand.

“Oh, you didn’t have to get me anything. My birthday was actually last week…” Rey rambles sweetly before seeing the small black velvet box come into view. Her heart stops completely when he pops open the box to reveal a moderately sized solitaire ring surrounded with a cluster of smaller diamonds on each side. Her mouth is slightly agape as she looks up at Poe, nodding her head quickly but silently. He chokes out a relieved laugh as he takes the ring out of the box and slides it across her finger, a perfect fit. They both sigh with relief, hugging one another as they giggle in excitement. Rey and Poe are finally engaged. 

👑

“Well, Snoke, it would seem that your plan has failed spectacularly.” Ben chuckles, his arms crossed over his chest. He’s back at Snoke’s estate for a day, in desperate need of reprieve from the palace’s buzzing energy in the wake of the nauseating newly-engaged couple’s announcement. “Princess Rey has managed to get engaged in a week’s time. At this rate she’ll be married before the month is over.”

  
He’s not particularly thrilled at the idea of Rey being married. He keeps trying to tell himself that it’s because that means he won’t get the throne, but he knows deep deep down it’s more than that. He wishes he could be the kind of guy that Rey would marry, the charming prince that will dote on her and stand by her side as she rules this great nation. But Snoke has been insisting Ben’s entire life that his mother would want _him_ to be king. Ben never really knew that his mother was even friends with Snoke, but after she passed he swooped in and offered to take him as his ward. And now his entire adult life is laying in the balance as his guardian is doing everything in his power to make him king.

Snoke offers a villainous smile. “I know this ruse won’t last, my boy. She so clearly wants to marry for love, and anyone with eyes can see that she doesn’t love him. So your task is to romance her. Show her what a real relationship could be like, filled with heat and passion!” 

“And get her to change her mind about Dameron.” Ben points out, filling in the blanks on his guardian’s plans. If he manages to seduce Rey and get her to back out of her own marriage, it would leave her at the deadline with no husband and subsequently no throne. 

“Exactly. The crown will be ours in no time.” Snoke chuckles, a mischievous glint in his eye as he takes a sip of his afternoon whiskey. 

He can’t deny that it’s a rather brilliant plan, one he might be more inclined to partake in if it means spending more time with Rey. Finding out what makes her blush, feeling her soft skin with his hands...maybe finally getting a taste of her lips on his. _No_ , he can’t get seduced by her before she gets seduced by him. He has to play this part without any attached feelings. Then and only then will it work.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days after her engagement announcement and Rey is a bundle of different emotions. It’s why she’s asked for the day to herself, quietly reading in a secluded stairwell on the far end of the castle. The hustle and bustle of the last few days has left her dizzy and overwhelmed, once Poe had proposed and they let the queen know it was a flurry of excited congratulations from every person in the palace, an engagement photoshoot for the press and a royal announcement ceremony for the public. Poe has been nothing short of patient and amazing throughout it all, comforting her out of a few mild panic attacks and smiling for endless photos until his jaw is sore.

She pauses from her book to stare down at the ring on her finger, sparkling beautifully as she rotates her hand. It’s undoubtedly gorgeous, and the emotional weight of it is weighing heavily on her. The possibility of being queen is starting to feel more real; her wedding is less than 3 weeks away and she will soon be thrown into a flurry of wedding planning and bridal showers and--

“Having second thoughts?” a deep baritone voice says, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looks up to see Ben Solo smiling, dressed in a white button down shirt and dark blue slacks. His shirt is impeccably fitted, the sleeves rolled up to the elbow to show off his toned forearms. How the hell does he manage to get his hair to look so effortlessly soft and wavy? She realizes that she’s been staring up at him for a few seconds too long, shaking herself out of the trance to answer him.

“Quite the opposite, actually.” she muses confidently, standing up from her seat at the bottom of the stairs and putting her hand in front of her. “I was just admiring my _beautiful_ ring. It was Poe’s grandmother’s, you know? He’s just _so_ thoughtful and romantic.” She smirks when she watches the muscle in Ben’s jaw tense up, his eyes unable to look down at her hand. When he doesn’t answer she decides to continue. “Was there something you needed from me, Lord Solo?” 

“No, no, nothing at all. My foot has made a speedy recovery, despite you stomping on them with your big feet. Twice. Not that you’ve bothered to ask or anything.” he says casually, following her as she begins to walk backwards up the stairs.

“ _My big feet_?” she questions incredulously. “Well you are the one who danced with my big feet even after I had stepped on you _and_ apologized.” 

“Yes, Rey, I did dance with you. For only about a minute I might add. Sound the alarm, call in the National Guard.” he throws his hands up in innocence, his tone oozing with sarcasm.

“Well that minute was nothing but a lie. You didn’t bother to tell me who you were or that you were planning on stealing my crown!” she grits out, trying her best to keep her voice down. The last thing she wants to do is attract attention through the echoey halls.

“Forgive me, Your Highness. I don’t really make it a habit of showing my family tree every time I ask a beautiful woman to dance.” he bites back, momentarily freezing when he realizes he might have overshared his thoughts on her. A fire burns low in Rey’s belly, and it's not entirely from the seething anger she feels towards him. 

“Well isn’t that just...convenient.” she stammers out, blinking rapidly at his close proximity.

From where she’s standing on the steps they’re almost perfectly face to face, the closest they’ve been since they danced at the ball together. In the daylight, the sprinkling of moles across his face make up a beautiful constellation that she has to resist the urge to trace with her finger. What a cruel twist of fate to make this beautiful specimen of a man her sworn enemy. He also seems to be avidly scanning her face, probably trying to find something to insult in this never ending battle of pettiness. They’ve finally reached the top of the staircase when they can begin to hear indistinct voices down the hall.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re up to. Oh, am I on to you…” Rey presses confidently, tilting her chin up to meet his eyes.

“And what is it that you think I’m trying to do, princess?” he asks deeply. Ben’s body cages her in, his hand resting against the corner of the wall. His scent is a heady blend of sandalwood and vetiver, instantly rendering Rey’s senses inoperable. She can hear the voices coming closer and she knows how completely compromising this position looks for a newly engaged princess, so instead of answering him she opens the door right next to her and pulls them in. After shutting the door quickly and quietly she realizes they’re in a supply closet, a supply closet that is definitely not equipped to hold both her and this behemoth of a man. He’s about to open his mouth to say something but she quickly presses her hand over it, ignoring the soft warmth of his lips against her palm. They are mere inches from each other, dead silent as they hear footsteps and voices get closer.

“...I haven’t seen her all day. But I’m sure she just wants to be left alone…” Riva says from the other side of the door.

“Okay, but if she doesn’t turn up before supper we’re going to have to call a search party.” Vi points out, her voice fading as they finally walk further away. 

Once their voices and steps are out of earshot, Rey slowly moves her hand off his mouth and sighs. She slumps her shoulders and looks up at him, his eyes searing into her soul in this poorly lit closet. Maybe it’s their lack of vision that they start to move closer to each other, Rey’s heart beating expeditiously when their chests go flush against each other. The faintest touch of his finger combing a stray piece of hair out of her face is the last thing she remembers before their lips are pressed together. In hindsight, it’s impossible to discern who made the first move; but what should’ve been a very chaste and exploratory kiss becomes heated and desirous quickly. His lips are soft and plush and impossibly _perfect_ as they mould against hers.

He presses her firmly against the door as he ravishes her, Rey’s hands coming up to tangle in his hair (which is just as luscious as she imagined). A faint moan escapes one of them as Ben’s hand on Rey’s hip moves to hike her leg up so her thigh is pressed against his waist. He slowly begins to grind himself against her, Rey’s brain practically short circuiting at the feeling of his erection against her belly. He can’t be that big, he just can’t--

The doorknob jiggles from the outside, causing Rey to promptly push Ben off her. Ben must’ve locked the door from the inside in their heated exchange, something she silently thanks him for. She starts to panic at the precarious position she’s put herself in, the princess of Alderaan locked in a supply closet with a man who is not only _not_ her betrothed, but is also actively seeking to claim the throne for himself? Yeah...she didn’t really think this one through.

“Um...just a minute!” Rey chokes out, scrambling to smooth out her appearance. 

“Oh...Your Highness?” an older woman asks, seemingly confused to recognize the princesses voice in there. Must be someone on the cleaning staff. “Are you alright?” The doorknob jiggles again and Rey jumps slightly, desperate to think of an excuse right now.

“Yes, I was just looking for something! But I spilled it _everywhere_...you don’t want to come in here! It’s a mess!” she yells back, hoping it will be enough. “Just go about your day, I will tend to it myself!” Ben stifles a snicker, and Rey has to softly punch him in the gut to silence him. She won’t think about just how hard his abs feel under her fist.

“I...very well, Your Highness.” the voice acquiesces, seemingly unconvinced by the princesses excuse. Rey presses her ear to the door to ensure that she can hear the woman walking away, sharply turning around when she can hear Ben’s incessant chuckling. She smacks his arm and he attempts to stifle himself, but instead practically doubles over in laughter. Rey’s cheeks grow hot with embarrassed anger, not caring that she shoves him into a shelving unit before unlocking the door.

“Rey--” he says softly, attempting to take her hand. She quickly yanks it out of reach, pointing her finger in his face with a menacing look.

“This never happened. Understood?” she grits out, her eyes wide as she studies his softening features. His lips are more plump and pink than usual, his hair tousled messily from her hands. His face straightens out and he nods, a solemn and stoic look replacing the boyish charm he had on display moments ago. She sticks her neck out to check if the coast is clear, before quickly dashing out into the corridor and down the stairs. As she turns the corner, she’s almost certain she can see a tall figure watching her from the bannister. 

👑

Are princesses allowed to cry? Fuck it, _this_ princess is allowed to cry. Even if she’s in a ridiculous poofy dress in the corner of a stable right after falling off her horse in the middle of reviewing the royal guard. A centuries old royal tradition that she just fucking obliterated when she lost control of her horse and fell flat on her ass into the gravel. The fall itself or the pain that followed is not what has her bawling her eyes out next to a pile of horse manure, it’s the laughter she heard rising from members of the royal court. The awful human beings who are only sticking around to watch her fail. It doesn’t matter that her blood is Alderaanian, she will always be seen as a clumsy, uncouth foreigner who could never be queen. It’s a humiliatingly anxious feeling that brings her back to the foster homes of England, the constant emotional bludgeoning she took day in and day out, never feeling like she will amount to anything. 

She hears footsteps stomping their way into the stables, Rey curling her body closer to the wall as she hastily wipes what’s left of her running mascara. Maybe it’s Mitaka here to safely and quietly escort her back to the palace so she can drown her feelings in ice cream, maybe it’s her grandmother ready to politely chastise her for making a mockery of royal tradition, or maybe it’s Poe here to take back his ring because he can’t stand the idea of being married to an embarrassment like her. All of her theories are disproven when Ben Solo is standing in the doorway, his heaving chest creating the movement of his backlit shadow. She’s so upset she can’t even admire the way he looks in his fitted navy blue suit, his wavy hair wind-stricken from what looks like a hasty attempt to follow her. There’s silence between them for a moment, Rey refusing to turn herself in his direction hoping he’ll go away.

“It’s pretty impressive that you managed to outrun your own horse. It might not be too late to enter you in the Derby next month.” he muses, attempting to lighten the mood with their typically witty banter. His attempt at charm completely backfires, causing Rey to burst through the emotional floodgates and sob loudly into her hands. Ben panics and instantly crouches down in front of her at the bench, his warm hand trying to rub soothing circles on her knee. She jerks into his touch, finally revealing her tear stained cheeks, bloodshot eyes and unkempt braid. The queen had insisted she wear a traditional Alderaanian braid for the ceremony today, and she can’t even manage to keep _that_ intact. “Shit…” Ben mutters quietly, realizing his error. “I’m so sorry, Rey--”

“Are you? Because you only ever seem to care about yourself and ways to make me miserable. So instead of making me feel like complete shit, how about you just go away?” she snaps. She huffs loudly as she continues to wipe under her eyes, ignoring the pitiful look in his eyes. “You should be jumping for joy! You won’t even have to work to take this crown from me, I’ll manage to do that all on my own.” She clamps her mouth shut, mentally cursing herself for saying anything at all. He must think she’s pathetic.

“Rey...nothing brings me less joy than seeing you upset.” he says softly, the pad of his thumb wiping a stray tear from her cheek. She almost wants to lean into his hand, her mind momentarily fleeting back to kissing him in the closet and how safe she felt under his touch. She looks into his eyes, how delicate and inviting they look under the sunlight. For a moment, he’s not a selfish usurper trying to make her life a living hell. He’s a gentle man, the only person that bothered to follow her after her distressing event. It’s easy to want to feel comfortable with him but she fights the urge, quickly standing up to smooth out her dress and bring some semblance of order to her hair.

“I need to go.” she states, waving off his previous statement. Almost as if conjured by her words, Mitaka shows up at the door of the stable ready to escort her to her blacked out car. She spares one last glance at Ben, who’s looking down at the ground with his hands stuffed in his pockets, before allowing herself to leave him again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Rey wouldn’t have guessed that throwing an elaborate garden party was the solution to royal damage control, but Queen Satine insisted it was the perfect way for her to get in the good graces of the court and other foriegn dignitaries. The palace disguised the event as a celebration of Rey and Poe’s engagement, but it was obvious that people would need a lot more convincing that Rey could one day be a suitable queen. She’s spent hours pouring herself into mountains of dossiers on every lord, lady, duke and duchess that would be in attendance, memorizing facts and faces that would have her charming the pants off anyone she spoke to. It was a helpful distraction, not just from the botched ceremony but also from her thoughts about Ben, how she managed to see a softer and more compassionate side of him that day. 

She can’t think about him now when she has her arm draped over her fiancé’s elbow, leisurely strolling the party in full swing. Dozens of tables are lined with dignitaries dressed in their finest summer wear, flower covered canopies enveloping tables covered in assorted canapes and desserts. Rey’s cheeks hurt from how long she’s been smiling at everyone, putting on her best behavior as she makes the rounds.

“Lady Patigra! How are your children, Lilliana and Alexander?” Rey coos sweetly, giving polite cheek kisses to the older woman.

“They’re very well, Your Highness. I’m so pleased that you remember them from last year's charity auction!” Lady Patigra beams happily.

“Lord Witsker, still got my favorite little beagle Cooper hanging around? Oh how I wish you’d brought him!” she chuckles, watching the man’s face light up with joy.

“Ah you remember that old rascal, Princess Rey?” he laughs excitedly. “I’ll be sure to bring him around next time!”

Once Rey and Poe are out of earshot of a group of Parliament members she just charmed he leans over and whispers in her ear. “Well done, darling. You’ve got them eating out of the palm of your hand.” She giggles, whipping out her fan to delicately waft some much needed air. 

As they continue to stroll around the party, Rey catches a glimpse of B--Lord Solo-- arm in arm with a beautiful young woman. From Rey’s dossier research she knows that to be Lady Bazine Netal, heiress to her family’s vineyard in the countryside of Alderaan. The small pinch of jealousy Rey feels when she sees her laugh at something Lord Solo has said is beginning to fan the flames of anger in her. She has to snap out of it when she realizes that Poe has begun asking her to take some pictures, since the lighting is so beautiful today.

“Yes of course, darling. Uh...why don’t we go this way?” Rey asks, nudging in the direction of the roses. She neglects to mention that it also happens to be the same direction that Lord Solo and Lady Netal are walking towards, but what a coincidence. Poe happily agrees, popping the lens off the camera dangling around his neck and adjusting its settings. They’re walking closer and closer to where they will eventually converge paths with Lord Solo and Lady Netal, so Rey begins to act extra coy and flirtatious with her fiancé hoping that _he_ will hear. As she smiles sweetly to Poe’s snapping camera, she can feel a familiar pair of dark eyes zoned in on her.

“Oh, hello!” Poe says happily when they’re just mere feet from the opposite couple. Rey can see Ben’s jaw tighten slightly when he looks upon them. “I’m Poe Dameron.” he says, reaching out to shake hands with Lady Netal.

“Lady Netal. Hello, Mr. Dameron. Your Highness.” Lady Netal responds politely, curtsying over to Rey.

“Lady Netal, lovely to see you.” Rey beams, trying to mask the tension she can feel in the air. 

“Lady Netal and I were just discussing her latest achievement. Her vineyard is planning to go global with a new international investment.” Ben muses with a grin, eyeing Rey pointedly.

“Please, Ben. No need to boast on my behalf.” Lady Netal says shyly, shaking her head with a laugh.

“Why not? You’re an amazing woman.” Ben replies, his hand resting comfortably on her waist. Rey stamps out the pang of jealousy that she _refuses_ to acknowledge as jealousy. Well, two can play at that game.

“Lady Netal, you should be very proud!” Rey exclaims with a forced smile. “You know Poe just received a Medal of Freedom from his time as a pilot in the Air Force!” Poe mutters some humble thank you as Ben’s jaw tightens even further, a small muscle under his eye twitching slightly.

“That’s excellent to hear, Mr. Dameron. Congratulations.” Ben jeers with an equally forced smile. “Lady Netal here also just graduated with her Masters degree in Business Analytics and Management. Top of her class.” 

“Oh, really? That’s wonderful!” Rey bites back with equal enthusiasm. “Poe here just spent 3 months working with the Peace Corps building sustainable living on Chal Hudda.”

Neither Ben or Rey have realized that they’ve gotten significantly closer to each other as this verbal spar has progressed, but they stop once they hear Lady Netal politely clear her throat with a nervous smile.

“Mr. Dameron, would you like to go get a drink? I believe they’re about to start a ‘my orbak is bigger than your orbak’ debate.” Lady Netal chuckles, causing Poe to chuckle in response.

“I would love to.” he replies, swiftly kissing Rey on the cheek before joining the other woman down the path towards the refreshments table. The air is thick and quiet between Ben and Rey now that they’re alone. She has to get herself out of this situation before she says or does something she might regret, so she begins making her way towards the tall hedge maze away from the party. She doesn’t make any indication for Ben to follow her but he does anyway, pacing only a few steps behind as they silently walk together.

“Lovely party.” he says flatly once they reach the hedges.

“Thank you.” Rey responds with equal deference, trying not to meet his gaze as she continues to walk deeper into the hedges. 

“You know, you and Dameron make a lovely couple. It’s a shame you’re not attracted to him.”

Rey stops dead in her tracks, spinning around to look at him with fire in her eyes. How _dare_ he insinuates such a claim!

“Not that it’s any of your business but I am _very_ attracted to Poe.” she huffs indignantly. “He’s smart and funny and he understands me--”

He barks with laughter, sarcastically fanning himself with his hand. “Wow, what _passion_!” She growls in defiance but says nothing, so he continues. “I didn’t hear you mention anything about love. Seems like something rather important in a marriage, don’t you think?”

She scoffs, her mouth slightly agape as she studies his face. He refuses to meet her eyes as he clenches his jaw (something she’s starting to learn is a nervous tick for him), running his hand through his hair. 

“Oh, I see what’s going on here. You’re _jealous_!” Rey mocks with a laugh. He quickly glares at her, pointing a finger up in the air to silence her. She definitely got under his skin with that one. 

“I’m _not_ jealous. Why would I be jealous? Poe Dameron has to spend the rest of his life married to _you_.” he sneers, his voice deep and dark. Rey gasps sharply, shoving him in the chest with not enough force as she intended. The hard plains of his body seem to be unperturbed by the attack. 

“I hate you.” she deadpans, balling her fists up at her sides.

“I hate _you_.” he responds tensely. There’s just the briefest of pauses before he grabs the back of her head and kisses her passionately, throwing all caution to the wind. Rey’s brain is fried as she melts into the kiss, abandoning all rational thought to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer. He presses them even closer when his other hand presses into her backside, leaving them practically moulded together. Their tongues battle each other as one hand begins to massage the back of her head, the other diligently working on the pliant flesh of her ass. The simultaneous sensations release the smallest whimpers from the back of Rey’s throat. When he mutters her name against her lips, it’s almost as if all the nerve endings in her head scream at the same time to jolt her out of her trance. She hastily pushes him off her with a huff, shoving him an extra time for good measure.

“What the hell are you doing? You can’t just go around kissing people! Especially not _engaged_ people!” she growls, doing her best to be quiet in case there are other people around. She has to get out of this hedge maze, it must be doing crazy things to her brain to make her want to kiss Ben Solo _again_. If she gets caught with him at this party (that’s supposed to be a damage control party, remember!) she will be royally fucked. 

“Well you didn’t seem to mind it that much a moment ago, did you?” he teases, finding humor in her flushed and worried state. He reaches for her forearm and spins her around, her chest flush against his as he stares at her darkly. Her breath is shallow as she gets momentarily lost in his whiskey colored eyes, his heartbeat hammering in perfect rhythm with hers. She pushes herself off him again and stomps away from him in the direction of the large central fountain. 

“You’re just trying to get me to like you so that I won’t want to marry Poe so that _you_ can have the crown!” she barks, turning again to slap his arm with her fan as she comes around the edge of the fountain. He’s giving her that insufferably attractive Ben Solo smirk as he saunters closer to her.

“Maybe. Or maybe I just like kissing you…” he responds, his voice low and almost sultry as he attempts to dip in to kiss her again. His large hand comes to wrap around her waist, tugging her impossibly closer. She smacks his cheek with her fan, the surprise causing them both to stumble. Neither of them are able to regain their balance, the sheer size and strength of Ben sending them both toppling into the fountain with an emphatic splash.

Rey is sputtering and cursing as she bobs up to the surface, the cold water awakening all her senses. She’s in a fountain with her sworn enemy at a party that’s supposed to make her look like a competent ruler of a country...how the hell did she manage to get herself in this mess? Ben is also sputtering about, trying to pull his long locks from sticking to his face. Even amongst Rey’s growing rage she takes a moment to appreciate his now wet button down shirt, the fabric sticking to his skin to reveal the firm outlines of his muscles. 

“Rey--” he says softly, attempting to take her hand to help her up. She angrily splashes him, standing up to hoist herself over the fountain's edge. Her fabric of her fuchsia pink dress is practically skin tight against her body thanks to the water, Rey attempting to wring out the hem as she mutters curses to herself. She looks up to meet Ben’s eyes who are just gaping wide as they scan down her body, a deep hot flush racing up her cheeks at the thought of Ben seeing more of her than he ever has before. As much as she feels a sense of pride at the lustful look he’s giving her right now, she can’t allow this to go on any longer.

“I know it’s your sole intent to make my life a living hell, but can you--” she stops when a lump forms in her throat, unable to get the words out. What exactly is she trying to tell him? To stop? Does she even want him to stop? Of course for the sake of the crown and her reputation she does, but in her heart deep down…

He stands up from the fountain, the water rushing off him like a waterfall. She meets his remorseful gaze, but the thought of looking at him any longer might have her make an even stupider decision than she already has (and that’s saying a lot). So with one final ragged sigh, she spins on her heel and walks away, leaving a wet trail in her path. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really on a roll with updating my wips this week 😂
> 
> please let me know how you're liking the story so far, all of your comments have made me reallyyy happy! enjoy!

“Reyna, I’ve tried my best to overlook this, but do you mean to explain to me why you were seen leaving yesterday’s party dripping wet?” her grandmother asks as she sits at the desk of her study. Rey was a ball of anxiety when the queen summoned her, yesterday she was almost certain she thought she got out of the party undetected. But of course there are eyes and ears everywhere, and if there’s one place they all converge it’s right to the queen herself.

“I was just admiring the fountain and I fell. No big deal.” she mutters nonchalantly. Her grandmother raises her eyebrows, putting her teacup and saucer back on the desk delicately before lacing her fingers together on the table. 

“Is that so? Because Lord Solo was also seen leaving the party early in a precariously similar situation. I mean, the coincidence of such events are--”

“Grandma, I’m sorry. I promise I--”

“Darling, I’m not mad at you. I am worried though...your wedding is only a few weeks away and any major blunders can seriously damage any chance we have of securing you the throne. If word got out about these kinds of scandals the press would defame you and back their support behind Lord Solo, forcing Parliament to take immediate action. I need you to please understand that.”

Rey sulks her head in shame, nodding slowly. Of course it would come to that, if the people saw that she was unfit to rule they would do anything in their power to force her out. It’s bad enough that some people see her as a young and naive foreigner who knows nothing of Alderaanian traditions, but it would break her further if they began to see her as incompetent and reckless. Unfit to be queen. She accepts her grandmother’s admonishment, leaving once she’s been politely dismissed to go back to her suite. 

As if her day can’t get any worse, she sees none other than Ben Solo making his way down the same corridor towards her. 

“Your Highness.” he greets politely, a small hint of playfulness in his voice. She catches a glimpse of his wide brown eyes when their glances meet, but quickly snaps her head down and clutches herself, almost making herself look smaller in an attempt to hide from him. She finds the strength to walk past without looking at him, but mentally curses herself for taking in his signature addicting scent. She hears him stop walking, his feet shifting against the marble floor. “Rey? What’s--” he stops himself when he sees that she hasn’t stopped walking away from him, quickly turning the corner to completely rid herself of his presence. She can’t think about the slight confusion and sadness in his voice when he called for her, as it only strengthens the hurt in her heart.

👑

Rey is starting to learn that Alderaan has many odd traditions, all of which are important for her to know to become a successful queen. Hair braiding is on today’s agenda, apparently a quintessential part of any Alderaanian woman’s life. Queen Satine has arranged for cultural expert Lady Amilyn Holdo to not just teach her how to perform the braids, but also their significance and meanings in wearing them. She’s expected to wear a certain kind of braid for her wedding, but Amilyn has curated a list of certain styles she should be able to know and perform. They’ve spent the better part of the afternoon in the drawing room in front of mannequin heads with long beautiful hair practicing the basics. Rey’s fingers ache from the constant weaving and dexterity needed to create these intricate looks.

“Amilyn, why don’t we call it for a day? I’m going to keep practicing on my own, but you are okay to head home.” Rey offers with a smile. She can tell that her tutor has grown slightly weary of her student, even if she’s too polite to say so.

“Thank you, Your Highness. I’ll be back next week to check on your progress.” Lady Amilyn states softly, curtsying to Rey before making her exit. The room is now quiet albeit the sounds of Rey huffing and grumbling to herself when she skips a loop. She’s so concentrated on this particular waterfall braid that she doesn’t notice the distinct footsteps entering the room until they’re accompanied by casual whistling. Her hands don’t leave the pieces of hair she has in between her fingers, but she looks up to meet the eyes of Ben Solo... _of course_.

“For how big this castle is, I’m finding it harder to believe that you always finding me is just a coincidence.” she muses with a smirk. He scoffs a small laugh back at her, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his black pants, his white collared shirt rolled up at the elbow. She hates that he always manages to look so effortlessly well put together.

“Forgive me, Your Highness. I am but a humble explorer. I can’t help it that the magnetic forces of this castle always seem to bring me to you.” he retorts back playfully, Rey’s heart fluttering at the small flash of his dimpled smile.

She guffaws loudly as she returns her attention back to the braid she’s working on. “You are full of shit, Ben Solo.” He lets out a hearty laugh, perusing himself across the large room until the mannequin head is standing right between them. 

“You missed a loop on that one.” he states, cocking his head to the side as he observes her work.

“Uh huh, sure. What do you know about braiding?” she scoffs, scrunching her nose as she continues her work.

“My mother taught me.” This surprises Rey, her head snapping up to meet his eyes. They’re warm and truthful as he stares back at her.

“Prove it.” she states quietly, trying to challenge him but sounding more like a humble request. Rey expects him to take over for her as she’s about to release the hair in her hands, but he swiftly comes around to stand behind her. Rey’s nerves come alight at the suddenly close proximity, the warmth radiating off his body even though they’re not directly touching. His hands interlace with hers from behind, resting atop as a guide.

“Relax your shoulders.” he instructs softly, a low whisper in her ear. She tries not to visibly shudder from how erotic is sounds, but sighs as she attempts to relax her body. He begins to slowly guide her hands into the necessary motions, Rey doing her best to concentrate on learning the braid instead of how good he smells or how soft his hands feel. It’s such a stark contrast from the intensity and passion of their previous interactions. She can’t stand the almost intimate way he’s silently holding and guiding her, so she decides to try to control the situation.

“How exactly is it that you have claim to the throne?” she asks in the most non-accusatory way. It’s been a topic of curiosity for her, regardless of their battle for it.

“My grandmother and grandfather were rulers of Alderaan a long time ago. My grandfather...was not a good man, but my grandmother was adored by the people. He ended up doing some really bad things, resulting in him being killed. My grandmother was actually pregnant with twins at the time, unfortunately dying shortly after in childbirth.” He pauses when Rey turns her head to look at him, offering a non verbal look of sympathy. “Because the twins were obviously too young to rule and they had no other living blood relatives, the crown was then passed down to your grandfather. He was my grandfather’s closest advisor and friend, even though they fought a lot around the time of his death. That’s how your family ascended as the royal house of Alderaan." He pauses for a moment to make sure a particular loop on this braid is secured, Rey snapping back into focus of the task at hand. "I would have next claim to the throne because I’m the living legitimate heir of King Anakin and Queen Padme. As you know, my mother passed a few years ago...I do have an uncle, her twin brother, who is still alive but he’s abdicated all titles as he lives in Ahch-To as a spiritual leader. So that just leaves us with yours truly.”

Rey is stunned silent for a few moments as she takes all the information in. “Wow.” is all she can manage to say.

“So no need to worry...we’re not related.” he smirks against the shell of her ear with a chuckle. That earns him a soft elbow to the chest, Rey thankful he can’t see her cheeks flushed pink. Well at least _that’s_ cleared up…

They eventually manage to complete the braid, Rey and Ben standing back to admire their work.

“Not bad, Solo. You’ll have to braid my hair one of these days.” she muses, crossing her arms over her chest with a nod. She hears a choked cough coming from him, his cheeks now flustered pink as he composes himself.

“Well...I...uh, you see...having someone...especially someone of the opposite sex braid your hair for you can come with a lot of...implications…” he stammers out, running a hand through his hair as he looks anywhere but at her. Rey mentally slaps her hand to her forehead, just _now_ remembering Lady Amilyn’s words on the use of braids for courting potential suitors and life partners. She had basically just insinuated that Ben--

“Oh shit... _right_...forgot about that. Never mind then...ignore what I said…” Rey chokes out, darting her head down in embarrassment. She feels him step closer to her as he tilts her chin up with his forefinger and thumb. She can’t discern the look he’s giving her (or maybe she’s actively choosing _not_ to) as he invades her space, his other hand coming to gently rest on her waist. As crazy as it sounds she understands what he was saying about the magnetic pull, always feeling the unconscious need to be closer to him. His eyes dart down to her lips as his face slowly lowers to hers.

“Rey! Larma told me I could find you here!” Rose yells merrily, bursting into the drawing room unaware of what she’s walked into. Her face drops as Rey and Ben instantly shuffle themselves farther away from each other, a pointless attempt at disguising what may or may not have occurred between them. “I...I can go--”

“No!” they both say at the same time a little too defensively. Rose’s eyes shoot up as she glances between their guilty faces, Ben eventually clearing his throat.

“I was just leaving. Lady Rose. Your Highness.” he says solemnly, nodding a bow to each woman. His gaze lingers a moment too long at Rey before he swiftly makes his exit, shutting the door behind him. Rey is shell shocked as Rose counts down the appropriate moments until he’s out of ear shot before she’s speeding over to her.

“Rey, what the hell! What was that? Were you just about to kiss Hot Throne Stealer?” Rose asks quickly and incredulously as she grips Rey’s arms and jostles her. 

“Maybe? _No_! No, definitely not. He was just…” she stammers, a flurry of potential excuses flying through her head. When nothing sounds even remotely convincing, all she can do is sigh and put her face in her hands. “Rose? Would you kill me if I told you that I already have?”

An inhuman noise comes out of her best friend's mouth, the squeeze on her arms growing tighter as Rose reels with this new and tantalizing information. 

“Holy shit, Rey! Okay, we are going to sit down on one of these terribly uncomfortable looking couches and you are going to tell me _everything_.” Rose says while practically yanking her down to the nearest couch. Rey proceeds to explain it all, how she met him, how she found out about his plan, the supply closet, the hedge maze, the fountain... _everything_. Rose is gobsmacked during the entire thing, her face twisted into surprise, astonishment, intrigue and panic all at once. 

“I know I shouldn’t feel anything for him. But... _fuck_ , Rose. What the hell do I do?” 

“Okay, I know this is about to sound insanely crazy but hear me out. What if you just married each other and then you both get to rule Alderaan?”

“ _Yeah right_ , he would never do that. First of all, that means he would just be my consort, not even the true king. He would never agree to that, especially not with Viscount Snoke probably pulling the strings. And secondly, there’s no way he actually likes me like that. To him it’s all just some sick twisted game to seduce me out of the throne.”

“I don’t know about that, Rey. The way he was looking at you…”

“Nope, no way. I just have to stay on top of my game and not let him beat me.”

Rose rolls her eyes and scoffs. “Whatever you say, Your Highness.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends! thank you so much for all the love and positivity on this story! i'm having so much fun writing it 😇
> 
> as always, you can check out more of my stories in between uploads (i'll also be posting a few new ones in the coming weeks!) and you can follow me on twitter @blessedreylo for more. hope you enjoy this chapter! ♥️

Ben makes his way to the VIP section for the Alderaanian Independence Day Parade. He’s greeted by Snoke (if you can count a side eye and an incoherent grumble a greeting), as well as Lady Rose and Mr. Dameron. Rey’s fiancé is nothing but cordial to him, completely oblivious to the fact that Ben has shared at least _three_ intimate moments with his bride to be. Lady Rose on the other hand is not as oblivious, shaking his hand with a stern and knowing look that screams _she told me everything and I’m keeping my eye on you_. 

The parade proceeds with predictable cheerfulness, a loud marching band making its way through the procession followed by some members of Parliament, the winner of the Miss Alderaan pageant, and the Royal Guard all in various floats. The cheers from the crowd surrounding their area get louder and more excited, and he cranes his neck to see that the Queen and the Princess are on their way down the parade route. He watches as Rey smiles and waves from their shared carriage, a sparkle in her eyes that blooms warmth across his chest. She’s so effortlessly beautiful, and he can see how the people adore her. It’s no wonder she will make an amazing queen--

His thoughts are cut off at the bustling sounds of the procession stopping, soft gasps and murmurs coming from the crowd. He tries to find Rey again, his heart pounding at the thought that she’s in danger. It’s quite the opposite actually, the princess stepping down from the carriage to approach a small group of children along the pavement. 

“Where are those children from?” he hears Rose ask Mr. Dameron from a few seats away.

“It looks like the children from the Crevasse City Orphanage. The orphanage itself is only a block away from here.” Mr. Dameron responds thoughtfully.

“Oh my goodness…” Rose breathes. There’s a pause that sounds like Mr. Dameron is silently asking for clarification, and Ben leans his head closer in hopes of secretly picking up their conversation.

“Rey grew up in an orphanage after her parents died. No one knew of her lineage so she was just kinda tossed in there with no regard. When she outgrew the orphanage, she bounced around the foster system. My family and I tried to help her as much as we could but as I’m sure you’ll soon learn Mr. Dameron...Rey has difficulty letting people in. She lost a lot of her trust in the world the day she lost her parents. I think she knows that when she becomes queen she will be able to make a difference, give kids like them a life she never thought possible for herself.”

“Wow. She’s truly something special.” Mr. Dameron says wistfully. Ben’s heart aches as he watches the exchange, unable to see her face as she interacts with the youth. They are all bubbling with excitement and joy as the princess speaks to them, Rey giving special attention to a young brunette girl with simple braids. Although this information Lady Rose spoke of was not meant for him to hear, he can’t help but feel even more strongly for her. How brave she is, how she managed to come from a terrible situation and turn it into something... _beautiful_.

Excited gasps from the crowd emerge as the princess takes the hand of the young girl she was speaking with, and guides all the orphans to join the parade route. The queen nods for the procession to continue, the cheers and applause growing louder and more enthusiastic as the princess walks with the children. If he thought she was glowing before, she’s practically radiant as she exudes a genuine smile walking alongside these children who seem to be having the time of their lives. Her smile is infectious, a rare but real smile spreading across his own face at the sight of her. Even the typically stoic nature of the VIP section is bursting with joy, several dignitaries and special guests commending the princess' selfless act of kindness.

“What a load of codswallop." Snoke mutters next to him. "Nothing but a senseless ploy to gain positive PR in their favor.” Ben clenches his fists at his side and sets his jaw, resisting the desire to punch his guardian square in the mouth. Anyone with eyes could see that this wasn’t planned, that it was just out of the goodness of Rey’s heart and her need to help others. But he doesn’t make that known, just continues to watch the beautiful princess make her way along the parade route and into his heart. 

👑

As soon as Rey and her band of adorable orphans are out of view he gets up from his seat and proceeds to the small bar at the corner of the VIP section. He needs a drink (or twenty) in an attempt to quell his growing feelings for the princess. This is one of the first times he’s seen her truly and genuinely happy, not the typically forced smiles he knows royalty are accustomed to donning. It’s so refreshing to see a member of the royal family have such disregard for typical protocol, it’s that fiery spunk that he’s grown to love so much about her. 

Wait... _love_? He doesn’t love the princess! Yes, he finds her incredibly attractive, and funny, and down to earth, and he thinks her smile is capable of lighting up the night sky--

_No_...he does not love the princess. And even if he did, he’s almost certain that she would never love him back. Not when her throne is on the line and she already has a charming doting fiancé by her side that she won’t have to fight for power. He grits his teeth at the thought of Mr. Dameron getting to be standing at the alter as she walks down the aisle, that he’ll be the first face she wakes up to in the morning, that he’ll get to feel her smooth supple skin as she--

“You’re not very good at being discreet.” Lady Rose quips casually, sliding next to him with a glass in her hand. He’s snapped out of his trance like he’s been struck by a bolt of lightning, letting out a sigh when the young woman raises an eyebrow at him. 

He looks down at her, not realizing just how much of a height difference they have. “I beg your pardon?”

“Cut the fancy talk, Lord Tall Dark and Broody. I see that look in your eyes. Not to mention the knowledge I already know.” she muses, taking a sip as she looks pointedly at him. 

Of course Rey would’ve told her best friend about everything, especially when she caught them in the drawing room a few days ago. That afternoon had been special, getting to show her an Alderaanian tradition he had always been fond of. A stupid little part of him had preened when she had casually asked him to braid her hair, like he could just for a moment live in the fantasy that they could one day be together. But it was a stupid thought to have, and an even stupider action on his part when he almost leaned down to kiss her. Their previous kisses had been fueled by anger and passion so he could acquiesce to those being done without a sane mind. But that time, they had had such a real moment and a genuine connection that he couldn’t help but think that she may have also wanted to kiss him too. But he can’t have any reason to assume that now. 

“Pray tell, Lady Rose. What advice do you have for me...given what you already know?” he smirks teasingly, letting himself take the bait. This is of course Rey’s closest friend, and anything she can tell him is a gold mine of information. 

She sighs, putting her drink down on the edge of the table. “I’m gonna keep it real with you. I love her and I couldn’t give a damn on whether she becomes queen or not. I know she would totally kick ass at it but I also care more about her happiness. You may or may not be that for her, but you gotta stop playing these games. She’s had enough of that as a child growing up trying to navigate normal relationships with people. If you want her, you have to show her.” 

He ponders her words for a moment. “You’re very wise. She’s very lucky to have you as a friend.” 

She shrugs with a perceptive smirk. “I know.” They give each other a nod and part ways, a glint in Lady Rose’s eyes as she gives him one last look before he departs. 

👑

Lady Rose’s words ring true in his head even when he gets back to Snoke’s manor for the rest of the day. His guardian is quietly seething in his large leather armchair, his feet soaking in a tub of hot water, a cigar hanging loosely from his fingers as he stares out the window. Ben can tell that Snoke is displeased that the prospect of Ben taking the crown is slowly loosening from their grasp. 

“I don’t understand what you are saying, boy.” Snoke says, looking over to Ben.

“I’m just saying...the princess is smart, and she really cares about Alderaan and it’s people. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if she--”

“Are you mad?” his guardian bellows out. He’s gripping the arms of his chair with his withered fingers, tightening them as he stares incredulously at Ben. 

“She believes in Alderaan so much that she’s convinced herself that it’s worth marrying a man she will never love.” Ben points out, pacing in front of the fireplace. 

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing. You want to take all this hard work that we’ve put in to end up with nothing?” Snoke is in disbelief, and that looks quickly shifts into something more knowing, his face faltering slightly with realization. “Oh I see...you’ve fallen in love with her.”

“Snoke, no! I just want us to stop sabotaging her. That stunt you pulled with the horse nearly killed her--”

“Now now, my boy. I did all this for _you_! So that you could be King, not marry a Queen! What do you expect to happen? That she will leave Dameron and marry you?”

“No, I know that will never happen.” Ben sighs, slumping into the couch across from him. “Rey doesn’t care for me that way.”

Snoke sighs, taking a puff of his cigar as he stares forward. “Fine. I only want your happiness, Benjamin. Go to her, and tell her that we surrender.” Ben doesn’t question his guardians quick shift in mood, but he smiles anyway knowing that he won’t have to hurt Rey anymore. He nods at Snoke and takes off back for the palace, not noticing the sinister smirk that’s spread across his guardian's face when the door shuts behind him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Rey watches excitedly from one of the large windows overlooking the front of the palace, lines of fancy cars coming in single file to drop off the guests for her bridal shower. When her grandmother had asked her how she wanted to have her shower, she thought of all the possible things she could do that she never got to do growing up. The thing that stuck out to her the most is that she never got to have a slumber party with a group of friends, refusing to count tight quarters in the orphanage and various foster homes as _actual_ slumber parties. She wanted to go all out and invite princesses of all ages from neighboring kingdoms, wanting this to be fun and inclusive for everyone. They’ve prepared the ballroom with a dance floor, makeup station and snack table, with the connected foyer set up with a mattress surfing slide over one of the large staircases. It’s the slumber party that even she couldn’t imagine dreaming of, all the princesses dressed in their cutests pajamas as they enjoy themselves. 

Rey is dressed in a baby pink silk camisole and matching shorts, feeling both comfortable and even a little pretty in the ensemble. There's fun pop music echoing all throughout the halls as the mattress surfing commences, Rey’s cheeks hurting from laughing and smiling at her friends having the time of their lives. She and Rose had gone down together tobogan style, Princess Jannah had laid flat on her stomach face first, and Princess Kaydel had done the riskiest move and stood like she was on a surfboard. Several of the younger princesses had coerced Rey into allowing them to braid her hair, Rey answering their questions about her life and her upcoming wedding.

“Pwincess Wey, are you going to live happily ever after?” young Princess Celine of Hosnia asks her as she tugs gently on her hair, her soft lisp making Rey’s heart melt with cuteness. Before she can answer her, she catches a shadowed figure down the hallway staring back at her. Rey’s breath hitches in her throat when she connects with a familiar and dangerous pair of amber eyes, the look on Ben Solo’s face indiscernible from this distance. She can tell that he’s trying to get her attention, and despite every bone in her body telling her to ignore him and enjoy her party, there’s more than one body part forcing herself to him. 

“I don’t know, Your Highness. Hey, why don’t you all go and see if Lady Rose needs a partner to go down the slide with? I need to check on something.” she asks kindly, slowly ruffling the braids out of her hair as the three little princesses nod and make themselves scarce. Thankfully the party is in full swing and everyone is distracted enough to not notice her slip out of the foyer and into the corridor. “Lord Solo.” she nods in a stoic greeting, her hands interlacing behind her back to appear as casual as possible.

“Your Highness.” he responds with equal indifference, his eyes telling a completely different story. She can’t help but feel hot under his gaze, the way it trails down her silk-clad body slowly like a starved man. He seems to cough himself out of his trance, clearing his throat. “Your moment at the parade was very admirable.”

“Thank you. I’m hoping to get some extra Parliamentary funding to get them better resources and infrastructure.” she nods, trying not to meet his eyes. Keep it professional, keep it professional…

“I was hoping to come and talk to you, but as I see that you’re busy--” he motions over to the party that’s happening only a few yards away.

“No, no it’s alright. What did you need to say?”

He sighs, running his hand over his face as he tries to find the words. “That’s the thing, princess. It would seem that upon finding you in your...current state of dress...my mouth has other wishes beside talking.” he mutters, his body and face leaning closer to her. Her cheeks flush as pink as her outfit, the silk suddenly feeling too tight and itchy against her burning skin. He’s looking at her like he wants to swallow her alive, and despite all rational thought...she just might let him. 

She checks their surroundings, hastily opening a door behind her and dragging him in. As soon as she shuts the door, he quickly presses her body against the wall and kisses her soundly. Her ears just barely register the sound of a turning lock as his tongue darts in between her lips, a soft moan escaping the back of her throat as he continues to press into her. 

“ _Fuck_ , you are so beautiful. Like a fucking dream.” he mutters against her lips, his large warm hands roaming across her body. His hands eventually rest at the curve of her breasts, his thumbs tentatively brushing across her nipples to tighten them against the silk of her top.

“Ben, _please_ …” she whispers when he begins to suck at her throat, Rey’s hand finding purchase at the nape of his neck. She doesn’t even know what she’s asking for, she just needs him to give her _something_. Rey doesn’t care about the potential implications of this, she just wants to let go and not be the perfect little princess everyone expects her to be. The princess that’s getting _married_ in less than five days. For once in her life, she wants to be a little... _bad_.

It takes her a moment to register that Ben is now on his knees in front of her, kissing the tops of her thighs at the hem of her shorts, his hands roaming up to squeeze her ass. 

“Please tell me you want this. Let me make you feel good, my princess.” he says breathlessly, resting his cheek on her hip bone as he looks up at her with wide wanton eyes. No one has ever looked at her like that before, like she personally placed every star in the night sky or painted the sunset by hand. 

“I... _yes_ …I want this.” she breathes, running her hand through his luscious raven hair. His eyes shine with hopefulness before going completely dark with want, Ben wasting no time pulling her tiny shorts and tossing them unceremoniously across the room. She’s only just realized that they’re in one of the abandoned offices of former secretaries and dignitaries, Rey growing wetter at the thought of Ben bending her over the large mahogany table--

That fantasy will remain a fantasy, because Ben clearly has other plans. She thanks the maker that she opted out of underwear with this particular set, the surprised and hungry look in Ben’s eyes at her exposed cunt is a look she’ll keep in the far reaches of her memory forever. He mutters a curse under his breath before kissing the top of her mound and hiking one leg over his shoulder. Rey slaps her hand over her mouth when he leaves the first sloppy kiss to her cunt. He continues to lap at her, changing the speed and pressure to as he attunes to her vocal cues. 

“Fuck, you taste _exquisite_.” he groans.

She huffs out a laugh. “Only you would try to use a big word when you’re--” she cuts herself off with a squeak, Ben pushing her labia together to pucker out her clit before taking it between his lips. He begins sucking ardently, Rey muffling a scream as she experiences what could quite possibly be the most erotic moment of her life. He chuckles against her skin and she can’t help but breathlessly laugh with him. God, when was the last time she ever laughed with someone while having sex? She doesn’t think she ever has. 

He must be able to sense her need for more, so he trails a finger up her thighs and teases her entrance before slowly plunging it in. They both simultaneously groan as he works one of his gloriously thick fingers inside her, quickly adding another one when he feels Rey clench around him. She’s trying her best to muffle her sounds, but it’s starting to feel too good to care when Rey utters a low moan at his tongue swirling around her clit.

“You have to be quiet, Your Highness. Unless you want the whole palace to know just how good I’m fucking you. How I’m the only person who can make you feel like _this_.” His voice is dark and husky, Rey preening at the possessiveness of his tone. It seems to be the catalyst that sends her to the edge, Rey doubling over when the shockwave of her orgasm hits every inch of her body. She doesn’t know how she musters the strength to stay up on one leg, but Ben is squeezing her ass with enough force to keep her pinned to the wall. 

Her breaths are heavy when she slowly comes down from one of the most powerful orgasms she’s ever had. She cups Ben’s face in her hands as she pulls him up and kisses him, dizzy with the taste of herself on his lips and tongue. It doesn’t last nearly long enough when he pulls away and steps into the ensuite bathroom, returning a minute later with a damp washcloth. He takes his time cleaning her up, the two of them silent as unspoken words hang in the air around them. When he’s done she picks up her shorts and shimmies them back on as Ben watches her smooth out her appearance.

Rey can practically see the tenting in his usually pristine slacks, his hair tousled from her hands. His eyes aren’t the same dark wild orbs that she’d just seen from him, they’ve softened into the warm whiskey color she first noticed that day on the staircase. She reaches over with the intent to feel his erection, her mouth opening to say something. His hand quickly comes up to wrap around her wrist to stop her, bringing it up to his face as he places a chaste kiss on the side of her hand.

“Enjoy the rest of your party, Rey.” he says softly, his eyes meeting hers for one last fleeting moment before he opens the door and disappears down the empty corridor. The clicking of his fancy dress shoes seems to play in tandem with the beating of her heart. 

👑

Two days have passed since the night with Ben and she hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it. When she rejoined the party after a few collective breaths, no one seemed to notice her absence or apparent mood change...except for Rose. Of course her best friend of over 10 years would see right through her, and she knew that she wasn't going to get out of explaining this one. Once the party had died down and all the princesses were asleep in their respective rooms, Rey and Rose stayed up in her suite and talked about everything that had transpired (well, maybe not everything). Rose was simultaneously shocked and proud that her best friend was being “a total hussy”, but all Rey could do was toss and turn at her conflicting feelings.

She would be stupid to deny that she has some kind of feelings for Ben, _that’s_ been apparent since she first stepped on his foot at her birthday party. Of course the complications with the crown and her engagement had thrown a wrench into everything, but she can’t help but always find herself thinking of him. She feels guilty that she doesn’t think these things about her soon to be husband, but there’s some kind of fire and passion that keeps her connected with Ben in a way she’s never felt before. Rey doesn’t take to other people very easily, yet she feels a level of comfort and intimacy with him that she simply can’t ignore. 

Rey tries not to let her cheeks burst into flames when she sees Ben walking towards her in one of the main corridors that afternoon. She has Larma pacing next to her talking her ear off about seating arrangements for the reception (like she can even be bothered to think when he’s looking at her like _that_ ). He has his hands stuffed in his pockets, a small piece of paper sticking out of one of them as he tries to send her a non-verbal signal. They must clearly be in tune with each other because she understands, proceeding to fake a stumble when she gets right in front of him. He catches her waist with both hands.

“Oh, please forgive me, Lord Solo.” she stammers with a gasp. “I should hope not to be so clumsy walking down the aisle.” she prattles to Larma, giving him just enough time to slip the piece of paper from his pocket to the concealed pocket of her dress without notice. 

“No worries at all, Your Highness. Glad I could be there to catch you.” he says, his voice dangerously close to her ear and subsequently sending a shiver across her body. He knows that he’s lighting an even more dangerous fire in the pit of her belly. 

They quickly separate from each other and continue down in the opposite direction, Rey smirking as she gives a confirming pat to the piece of paper in her pocket. If she didn’t know any better, she would say that Lord Solo is smirking too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I haven't ruined your childhoods with this depraved version of an iconic scene 🙈
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a thanks for 700 followers on twitter! please enjoy the smuttening!

As soon as Rey is in the private confides of her suite after an afternoon of picking centerpieces, looking at table placements and deciding on flowers, she shuts the door and tears the letter open from her pocket. Thankfully she’s alone, so she plops down onto the couch and scans over his neat penmanship. 

_My Princess,_

_I’ve tried desperately to forget the events of a few nights ago, thinking that by being able to indulge myself I would be able to sate my desire for you. I regret to inform you that it’s done the exact opposite and ignited an uncontrollable need to have you fully. I know you won’t break from your vows to Mr. Dameron for me, but please allow us to have one night together, a night that we can cherish regardless of the future. If you choose to accept, you will be able to find me in the small groundskeeper cottage on the northside of the grounds this evening. If not, I gracefully accept your decision and will bear no ill will on my future Queen._

_Yours, B. Solo_

Ok, why does he write like a broody Austenian hero? And more importantly, why does it turn her on even more? Her front door bursts open and she quickly manages to fold the letter up and stuff it back in her pocket. Thankfully it’s just Rose, seemingly in her own little world as she hums to herself.

“Oh, you’re back! How’s the wedding planning going?” she asks in her usually bubbly mood. Instead of responding, Rey flops her back onto the couch and throws her arm over her eyes with a loud groan. How can she even begin to think about a wedding at a time like this? “Oh damn, picking flower arrangements is that bad?”

“No…” Rey sighs, before pulling out the crumpled letter and handing it to her best friend with her eyes still covered. She listens as Rose silently mutters the contents of the letter to herself before letting out a high pitched gasp that even makes Rey jump.

“Holy shit! Rey! This man is basically telling you he’s in love with you!”

“No, he’s not. He’s just sexually frustrated and wants to fuck me before I get married.”

“It’s possible for both our theories to coexist simultaneously.” Rose points out, taking a seat on the couch. “What are you going to do?”

Rey lets out a sigh through her nose before pressing a pillow to her face and groaning loudly into it. She knows what she needs to do.

👑

Sneaking out of a castle is apparently very difficult work, but with dark clothing and a secret entrance to the stables she manages to get on the back of her horse Bebe and ride off into the night. She’s still having mixed feelings about even doing this, but because even a small fraction of her brain wants it she feels like she might as well live this last adventure before the shackles of married life and royalty. She settles Bebe at the stable outside the small unassuming cottage, noticing the soft light coming from the window. Taking a deep breath, she gently turns the knob and finds it already unlocked. 

The cottage is quaint and cozy, the open floor plan revealing the kitchen, living room and bedroom simultaneously. She doesn’t have much time to take in the sights before she finds Ben sitting up in the bed with a book in his hands. He almost does a double take, like he can’t believe she’s here, quickly standing up to look at her.

“Rey…” he whispers almost wistfully. Her throat is too tight for her to say anything back, the two of them taking mirrored steps until their mere inches away. Ben gently tucks a stray hair behind her ear before letting his warm hand cup her cheek, his melancholic smile sending a flurry of butterflies in Rey’s belly. She closes the gap between them, reaching up on her toes to kiss him with as much passion as she can muster. 

The shedding of their clothes is all in a flurry, Ben trying to scoop her up and carry her to the bed before Rey stops him. Instead she pushes him to sit on the edge of the bed as she drops to her knees, her hand reaching up to tentatively stroke his hard cock. 

“I consider myself a just ruler, so it’s only fair I return the favor.” she smirks devilishly before taking him into her mouth. His hands grip at the sheets as she bobs herself up and down his length, relaxing her jaw to take as much of him as possible. This is the first time she’s seeing him fully (if you don’t count her very active late night imagination) and he’s just as big as he is everywhere else, the sheer thought of him being inside her causing wetness to pool between her thighs.

“ _Fuck_ …sweetheart...you don’t know what that does to me…” he rasps out, gently petting her hair in an effort to guide her movements. She hums in approval, only causing him to involuntarily buck his hips into her. He huffs and swears and apologizes, but it only spurs her on further, sucking him until she feels the hot surge of his spend coating her tongue and throat. He groans out her name as she laps at him, Ben eventually scooping her up into his lap and pressing kisses into her neck. “You...are a very naughty princess.”

She giggles before letting out a squeak when he flips them over and spreads her onto the mattress, caging her with his body. There’s a few moments of silence where he’s just looking at her, his eyes darting every inch of her while he breathes through slightly parted lips. 

“Ben?” she asks softly, seemingly taking him out of his reverie. He shakes his head, bending down momentarily to kiss her before hovering over her again.

“I’m sorry...I just want to do this right. I want to take my time with you, make this last....” he whispers dolefully, like he’s confirming that this is the only night they’ll have together. The sentiment squeezes at her heart, so all she can do is sit up on her elbows and kiss him again, allowing her naked chest to press against his. His tongue eagerly licks into her mouth, earning a soft moan deep from the back of her throat. His kisses continue down her jawline and collarbones until he passionately takes one of her breasts in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud. Her hand finds its way into his hair, tugging on it gently as he continues his ministrations.

“Ben... _yes_...that feels so good…” she whispers, a delicate whine in her voice that seems to spur him on further as he begins to give the same rapt attention to its twin. Her hips begin involuntarily bucking up to meet his, desperate for the friction she craves as her free hand slides down his body and squeezes against his ass as a silent plea.

“So impatient, Your Highness.” he mutters with a smirk against her skin before releasing her nipple with a pop. He comes up to meet her again, kissing her already swollen lips like he’s devouring the most delectable dessert. “Are you sure, Rey?”

“Yes, Ben. Yes, I’m sure.” she responds gently, tucking a stray hair behind his ear. They just pause like that for a few moments, the sounds of their heavy breathing filling the otherwise empty room. After he’s scanned her features once more for absolute certainty, he gives her a small nod and reaches over for the condom on the bedside table. He quickly but carefully rolls it onto his cock as he sits up on his haunches, Rey leaning up on her elbows to take in as much of this as possible. A small twinge of sadness hits her that this will be the only time they can do this, but she pushes it out of her mind as she tries to stay in the moment. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this…” he mutters when he’s leaning over her again and guiding his cock to her entrance. “When I saw you at your birthday, I thought my heart was going to give out by how beautiful you were.”

“Even when I stepped on your foot?” she giggles breathlessly, feeling the tip of him begin to push in. 

He chuckles as he slowly drags himself further in. “Yes. And then even more when you stepped on my foot _again_.” He emphasizes the word _again_ right as he pushes himself to the hilt, both of them letting out a pleasured groan at their connected feeling. After giving themselves a few moments to adjust, Ben begins to rock into her with a methodic rhythm. 

Rey had sex a few times in college as part of her short-lived rebellious princess phase, but nothing or no one has ever felt like this. Not just from the glorious size of his cock and how it manages to hit every spot she never knew existed, but also from just how adored and cherished she feels under his gaze. When he’s not kissing her lips or skin, his eyes never leave hers, watching her as he tries to sear the look on her face as they share this intimate moment. She can’t deny that she’s doing the exact same thing. 

His calculated strokes eventually give way to a quicker and more reckless pace, Ben gripping her hips in a deliciously painful way that is sure to leave bruises. Rey can’t find it in her to care, instead relishing in the feeling of him marking her in a place that only she’ll be able to see. She moans loudly for him, calling out his name as she finds herself closer and closer to the edge she’s been so desperately seeking since she first saw that mysterious man at her birthday party. Her cunt begins to flutter around his cock and they’re both screaming out their climaxes, not even worried about being quiet when they know that they’re acres away from the nearest person. Her orgasm seems to last far too long and not nearly enough before Ben is slumping to her side, pressing languid kisses to her shoulder and neck before she pulls him up to an all-consuming kiss. 

When they pull apart they’re still close enough to where Rey can feel soft puffs of breath against her cheek, Ben scanning her face with his swollen lips slightly parted. There are no words that pass between them, nor does she think she could even find the right ones to express how she’s feeling. There seems to be an unspoken understanding that they will just relish in these stolen moments, Ben nodding slightly before resting his head against her chest. She absentmindedly begins to stroke his hair, letting out a sigh as he presses another kiss to her skin. 

“I wonder what would’ve happened if we met in different circumstances.” she muses softly after a few minutes of silence. He lifts his head up to look at her, silently asking for clarification. “Like if I’d never found out I was a princess. Like I was just a girl who one day managed to save enough money to visit Alderaan on vacation. I feel like I could’ve met you at a bar or something.”

“I don’t frequent many bars…” he chuckles, turning over to rest on his side next to her. “But if I did, you would have _definitely_ caught my eye.” She giggles, turning herself so she can face him. He gently tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear, letting his hand linger as it trails down her skin. “I probably would’ve embarrassed myself in some way, but I think you would’ve found it charming.”

“Oh would I?” she teases with a giggle. He chuckles back with a nod. “And then what?”

“Well, I would walk you back to your hotel safely, being the gentleman that I am.” She snorts with laughter, lazily tracing circles along his bicep. “I wouldn’t expect anything, just seeing that you're safe. I would bid you goodnight but you’d stop me by taking my hand. I’d see a look in your eye, and you’d undoubtedly see the same in mine. It would be the easiest thing in the world for me to pull you close and kiss you, so I would. But then it would be the hardest thing in the world for me to pull away, and you’d give me a cute little pout before taking out a pen and scribbling your phone number on my hand. And from there...who knows?”

“Wow, you’ve really thought about this.” she muses, internally swooning at how endearing he is.

“Yeah…” he nods, pulling her close to press a sweet kiss to her lips. “I really have.”


	10. Chapter 10

She leaves the cottage before sunrise in a sated daze, standing in the open doorway with a shirtless Ben as he gives her one final kiss. They’ve agreed to leave separately for obvious reasons, but Rey already finds herself missing him and the night they shared. After their first time, they had woken up about an hour later to do it all over again, multiple times in fact, before falling into the sheets and whispering stories about themselves to each other until the wee hours of the morning. When the sun began to faintly peek over the horizon she knew that her fantasy had come to an end, slowly getting herself dressed while Ben watched her from the bed. He insisted on seeing her to the door, making sure to revel in one final moment together. 

They did not speak of what the future held for them, both of them silently agreeing that there was not a future where they could ever be. It was a tough pill to swallow, but she understood the sacrifices she was making for her country.

“Goodbye, Your Majesty.” he whispers into her hair, Rey looking up at him longingly before tearing herself away. It's the way he addresses her that truly seals the deal, the final surrender in this battle between them. But she doesn't find as much satisfaction in the victory, like she wishes she was playing for a different prize. She pulls on Bebe’s reins, riding off into the sunrise and finally allowing the tears to stream down her cheeks.

👑

She manages to sneak back into the castle and into her bed for all of an hour before the phone by her bed is ringing. It startles her for several reasons, the biggest being that the phone is only used for emergencies only by the Queen herself. Rey rushes to put the receiver to her ear, her grandmother politely but sternly requesting her immediate presence. 

After changing into some more appropriate clothing, she straightens herself out as best as she can and begins the long trek to her grandmother’s office. She chews on her lip as she begins to hypothesize what the emergency could be. Has someone fallen ill? Did Poe pull out of the wedding? She doesn’t get a chance to linger on these thoughts when the Royal Guard opens the double doors into the office to reveal her grandmother pacing the room. Larma is nervously watching her from the corner, the two of them darting up to watch Rey as soon as she enters.

“Grandmother? What’s going on?” she asks nervously. She knows Queen Satine to be a patient and understanding woman, but watching her quickly pace to her desk to grab a stack of papers and hand them to Rey shows that this is more serious than she thought.

“Why don’t you tell me, Reyna? Tell me what I’m seeing.” she replies curtly.

A wave of nausea rises across her entire body when she looks down at the series of photos. Her and Ben in the doorway this morning…his arm around her waist...her looking up at him...them _kissing_. 

“I...I…” Rey stammers out, flopping into the nearest chair for fear of passing out.

“I said the same thing when they showed up, too. A photographer received an anonymous tip that the Princess of Alderaan was engaging in romantic behavior with a man who was _not_ her betrothed.” the queen states as stoically as possible. “He’s threatening to give them to Parliament and sell them to the press in hopes of damaging your reputation and turning public opinion of you becoming Queen.”

Her mind is swimming with emotions. The photos look like they were taken from a discreet distance. But who could’ve known where they’d be? The only person that could--

Her heart drops even further.

“Rey?” her grandmother asks. Rey suddenly bursts into tears, her entire body shaking as the entire weight of the situation falls on her like an anvil. Ben _betrayed_ her. Promised her a night of romance and affection but instead used it as a trap to get the press to capture an incriminating picture of her that would get him to be King. Larma is quickly rushing over to her side to bring her tissues and a glass of water, Rey stuttering incoherent words and apologies.

Whatever anger her grandmother had quickly dissipates when she realizes the situation. “Oh, sweetheart.” she says gently, pulling up a chair in front of her to take her hands. “You fell in love.”

Without thinking, she nods, her sobs growing harder at the realization. Her grandmother pulls her into a hug, rubbing soothing gentle circles onto her back.

“I...don’t deserve to be Queen.” Rey sobs out. “I’m going to always keep making these stupid mistakes. Alderaan deserves better than that. Better than _me_.”   
  


“My darling...a Queen is not perfect. She isn’t who she is because she never makes mistakes...it’s because she learns how to grow from them.” This causes her to look up with glassy eyes, her grandmother's warm smile settling her tears. “We’ll handle this. We have the photographer talking with our communications director to see if there’s any way we can ensure his silence. As well as find out who his anonymous source is.”

“Okay…” Rey sighs, sniffling and blowing her nose incredibly un-princess like in the chair. The queen instructs her to go back to her chambers, await further instruction and keep a low profile for the rest of the day. Rey nods and begins the daunting trek back, her anxiety getting the best of her as she tries to avoid every guard and servant's eyes. What if they know? What if the whole castle knows? What if that photographer already sold the photos to the press and she’s ruined? 

She takes a small detour in an attempt to clear her head before returning to her room. As she’s walking past the library when she spots a familiar broad figure amongst the shelves. He’s dressed in his usual white button up and dark jeans, skimming the pages of a book in front of him. He looks so beautiful, her thoughts betraying her as they float back to the night before. His tender kisses, his affectionate words, the way he unraveled her and put her back together all the same. 

Her wistful memories are instantly tainted with images of him speaking in a dark alley to a photographer, crafting the letter to ensure her arrival at the right location, making sure he walks her to the door so that the photos catch them in the act. Her entire body ignites with rage; the next thing she knows she’s storming in and slamming the door shut behind her.

“ _You_!” she bellows with a growl, causing Ben to look up in confused fright.

“Rey? What’s--” he begins, trying to reach out to her but she shoves him enough to stumble them both back. She tries to slap him but his reflexes are too quick, taking her wrist in between his fingers as he watches her with confused horror.

“You’re a fucking monster! What, did you think if you got me in your bed you could get a photo damning enough so that you could be King?” she spits. His eyes are wide as his lips slightly part. He finally lets go of her wrist and she begins pacing back and forth as her arms continue to gesticulate her anger. “God, this is so low even for _you_. I can’t believe I--”

“Rey, what the hell are you talking about?” he cuts off indignantly. She has the nerve to let out a forced dry laugh, pointing her finger in his face. 

“Don’t play dumb with me! Those pictures of us! You called one of your cronies to take pictures of us to sell to the press and get me removed as Queen!” she sobs out, shoving him one more time for good measure. 

“Rey...I...I…” His mouth is gaping like a fish as he tries to stammer a string of words together.

“I _hate_ you, Ben Solo. I want you out of the castle before nightfall. I never want to see you again.” she mutters when a lump forms in her throat. She can’t hear whatever pathetic response he plans on giving her, so all Rey can do is turn on her heel and stomp away, refusing to let him see the stream of tears that escape her eyes. 

👑

She’s sitting in a quiet part of the gardens the next day, trying to focus on the words in the book in front of her. Her concentration has been fleeting in the last 24 hours since that meeting with her grandmother. They were thankfully able to get the photographer to destroy the photos and remain quiet for a handsome sum of money, but he would still not divulge where the tip came from. It breaks Rey’s heart even more, her speculation of it being Ben only closer to confirmation.

What they haven’t been able to stop is the small whispering of rumors that have begun to infiltrate the castle. Of course they know that the palace staff is incredibly loyal to the monarchy and would never actually let these stories come to light or even be brought up in front of the royals themselves, but it still made her skin itch knowing that she was being judged. When she visited the kitchens earlier this morning, the whispers of chatter ceased in her presence, only polite nods and mutters of greeting to her face. 

She’d spent a majority of the time in her rooms, ensuring the guards that no one but the Queen was allowed in. Rose had to go home for a few days but was returning tomorrow morning before the wedding so she couldn’t even be here to console her. Instead of continuing to wallow in her self pity, she decided that a stroll through the gardens thinking that some fresh air would do her well. Taking a book and a small parasol, she began her trek to the quiet side of the gardens under the cherry blossom tree. 

“Hello…” a soft voice says to snap her out of her thoughts. She turns around from the bench she’s sitting at to see the soft sheepish smile of Poe Dameron, his hands behind his back as he slowly walks towards her.

“Poe.” she breathes, standing up to give him a hug. She’s grateful that he returns it, almost certain that he knows of the situation. She gestures him to join her on the bench and they just sit there quietly for a moment, listening to the soft chirping of birds in the distance. 

“The weather will be beautiful tomorrow.” he says casually. Tomorrow...the day of their wedding. She looks over to him and smiles with a nod.

“Yes, it will.” Another pause of silence.

“Look, Rey…” he begins, turning slightly to take both her hands in his. Here it comes, he’s going to chastise her, tell her how much she betrayed him, call off the wedding. She waits for the inevitable with bated breath. “I understand why you did what you did. I wouldn’t be entirely truthful if I didn’t share similar sentiments of extra-marital...I guess extra- _pre-marital_ activities and feelings.”

“What?” she asks softly. He was seeing someone else too? Not that she has any right to be upset, nor does she feel any pang of jealousy...just piqued curiosity. 

“There’s this soldier I met a few years ago on Yavin, one of my closest companions. Over the last few months we began to develop a more...intimate relationship. But when you summoned me here I could not pass up the opportunity to further my family’s legacy and do what was right for my country. So we had to break it off. We still keep in contact and I was even able to visit him the last time I went home.” He pauses for a moment to look up at her. 

“He sounds lovely.” she muses with a gentle smile. 

“He is. Don’t get me wrong. You’re beautiful and wonderful and kind, I do not regret the decision to marry you even for a moment. But I suppose I had to sacrifice love for duty...we both did.” She can’t help but nod slowly in agreement. There’s another few moments of comfortable silence between them. He leans over a plants a kiss on her lips, the two of them unmoving as they share a relatively chaste peck. When they pull apart, they look at each other to gauge each other’s reactions.

“That was...nice.” Rey begins. “But--”

“There’s no spark.” 

“There’s no spark.” she repeats in agreement. They break out in soft giggles together, realizing just how similar they actually are for reasons that definitely complicate things. “What are we gonna do?”

“Well, I want you to be Queen, Rey. I know that you will be kind and generous and exactly the ruler that Alderaan needs.” He squeezes her hands in sympathy. “And I will be right there by your side to support you, through thick and thin. Tomorrow we will walk down that aisle and be husband and wife, and maybe...slowly...we can grow to love each other in some way.”

Rey’s eyes fill with tears, and for the first time in 24 hours they’re actually happy ones. She wraps him in a warm embrace, gently running her fingers through his curly hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's weird how I went about them getting caught, and not actually having the press and public find out about her infidelity. I'm not really sure why. It just didn't sit right with me and I know how sexist and misogynistic people can be, so I didn't want to open that can of worms. I hope it still gets the point (and angst) across. 
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think of the story so far! I seriously can't thank you all for the constant support and love, it really keeps me excited to continue writing. Feel free to check out some of my other work in between updates, I've recently wrapped up 2 long form fics if you're interested. Kudos and comments always appreciated!
> 
> Bye for now! ♥️


	11. Chapter 11

[ ](https://imgur.com/KlYzlnT)

She’s been a complete bundle of anxiety the entire day, all the way through her getting zipped in her long sleeve organza wedding gown and heading to the Church of Alderaan. Hundreds of people are already inside and hundreds more of the common folk wait outside to greet the princess and her future husband. It’s a cacophony of diplomats, foreign leaders, members of Parliament and high society Alderaanians that are eagerly sitting in the pews, ready for the event of the century. The musical procession has begun and Rey finds herself on autopilot, walking slowly down the aisle with hundreds of pairs of eyes watching her every move.

This is not how she had pictured her wedding day would be when she was a little girl. Lost, confused, distracted...not in love with the man waiting at the end of the aisle for her. At least not in the way she thought she would, that kind of giddy all-consuming love that makes your foot pop when you kiss them. That unfortunately is not in Rey’s future. 

Halfway down her mind flits to Ben. Is he here? Or is he watching from home on TV? Or worse...does he not even care at all? The last option makes her heart hurt, knowing that he was only around her with the intention of the crown, and now that she was going to be married and assume the throne he no longer had use for her. 

Rey finally reaches the end of the aisle, Poe smiling and wearing his decorated military uniform. He does look very handsome, and she knows she can find some level of happiness with him. For a moment her eyes glance over to the side where his parents are sitting. Behind them is another handsome young man with dark hair in a similar uniform. He’s looking on at them with a sort of melancholic smile, one that she recognizes all too well, not just on herself but on Poe too. As she makes her way in front of him and the archbishop, her mind is the clearest it’s ever been. 

“Archbishop.” she states softly, putting her hand up to pause him before he begins. Poe is looking up at her with slight concern as she takes both of his hands in his. “We shouldn’t have to sacrifice love for duty.” she whispers, letting go of his hands after depositing something in his palm. He looks down to his grandmother’s ring, his head snapping up to look at Rey in bewilderment. She offers him a shrug and a nervous chuckle, Poe reaching over to hug her tightly. Low murmurs emerge from the crowd during this exchange, Rey knowing that all hell is about to break loose. She makes her way to the podium off the side of the stage and takes a deep breath.

👑

He nurses his second bottle of beer as he slumps in the large leather armchair of Snoke’s manor, mindlessly watching anything but the royal wedding on TV. He’s been numb since he saw Rey’s beautiful rage-filled eyes in the library, wondering how it had all come crashing down. Of course he had known there was no way for them to be together, but he had hoped she would still have room in her heart for him in some capacity. But the betrayal in her voice struck him deep, and even if he knew he wasn’t the one that caused it, it made their relationship a clean and absolute break.

  
Snoke had already left to attend the wedding after Ben’s consistent refusals to join him. How could he watch the woman he loves marry another man? _He loves her_. It was a painful admission to himself, but the sooner he could acknowledge it the sooner it could hopefully dissipate. 

“Lord Solo.” a conspiratorial whisper says to him from around the corner. In comes the manors housekeeper, Maz, watching him through her thick framed glasses.

“Maz? What is it?”

“You must know...Snoke was the one who hired that photographer. He somehow knew of your plans and tried to seek out those photos to make you King.” 

Of course, he should’ve known. As soon as he had made his feelings about Rey to Snoke apparent, it was clear that he would try anything to blunder her chances. So that Ben could take the crown and he would finally get the power by proxy he so desperately craved. Thankfully it had failed, but it should not go unpunished.

“Why am I not surprised?” he huffs out angrily, standing up from his spot. “What do I do?"  
  


“You must go to her! Tell her the truth, tell her how much you love her!” Maz practically shouts.

“I--I--I can’t just go!” he stammers. He couldn’t just crash her wedding...but if he didn’t at least try he would never forgive himself. Maybe a small part of Rey loves him too and they could work things out.

“Take the horse and go, Benjamin!” she coaxes, standing him up and helping him throw his blazer on. He shouts his thanks and goodbye as he flicks the reins of his horse and speeds off towards the church.

He’s out of breath when he arrives 15 minutes later, able to get in with the invitation he stuffed in his suit pocket. He can’t get into the church itself but he manages his way through the standing room on the side. It’s unusually loud for a wedding ceremony, until he sees Rey standing alone at the podium as people throw questions and statements at her.

“I agree, it’s time that Alderaan makes this change!”

“An unmarried woman can not be Queen!”

“Who is next in line for the throne if she isn’t?”

A loud voice clears his throat. Snoke stands up from his seat at the pew and Ben can already tell how smug he looks. “Since the princess is unable to meet Parliaments demands, she must forfeit the crown. My young ward, Lord Benjamin Solo, can take his rightful place--”

“ _No_.” Ben states loudly, the entire church turning to look at him. He watches Rey’s lips part slightly in surprise. “I refuse to be King. Princess Rey would be an excellent ruler for Alderaan and it is outrageous to deny her that due to some archaic rule. If I were to assume the throne, no one would question my marital status, would they?” The crowd murmurs in agreement. “You will never find a more kind, compassionate, and fearless leader for our beloved country than Princess Rey. She will bring us into the current times with her innovation and creativity.” He pauses to gauge the room before his eyes lock onto her with a knowing look. “Besides...just think how lovely she’ll look on our postage stamp.”

He smirks and the room murmurs and claps in agreement. Even from here he can see the soft blush on Rey’s cheeks as she smiles shyly at him, shaking her head.

“ _Lovely on a postage stamp_?” Snoke roars, trying to shuffle out of the pews to run to Ben. “Don’t you dare try to give up your future, Benjamin! Your mother--” The Royal Guard apprehends him swiftly, dragging him out of the church as he continues to spew his nonsense. The room bursts out into thunderous applause and cheers, Ben looking over at Rey as she tries to stifle a laugh.

Ben watches on as the members of Parliament put her proposal to a vote. The smile on her face grows slowly in size as more and more of them say aye, and before they know it it’s at an overwhelming majority. The church bursts into cheers and excitement, a wide bright giddiness on Rey’s face as she looks at him from a distance. He nods at her with a knowing smile, happy that she will not be shackled down by any restraints going into her reign. The queen begins making her way up the aisle to her granddaughter, the two of them sharing a hug and a whisper of words.

“My lords and ladies, since there is to be no wedding I’d like to still make today a celebration of Alderaan.” Rey announces to more applause. “If you would all like to head to the reception area, and if it is possible I would like to invite as many of the commonwealth as possible. I want all of Alderaan to live in this historic moment.” More cheers ring through the church as people begin to file out. Rey gives him a glance and a motion towards the secret chambers of the church, silently asking for him to join her. He nods and quickly makes his way, unable to quell the beating in his chest.

In the empty chamber, the door opens to Rey looking radiant in her white gown, a nervous smile on her face. “Ben.”

“Your Highness.” he bows quickly and politely.

Her smile falls slightly, like she realizes he’s putting a small barrier between them for his sake. “I’m very glad you’re here.”

“I have to admit...I am too.” Ben chuckles. “I would’ve missed out on all the fun.” The two of them share a laugh, Rey walking closer to him until they're only about a foot away.

“Ben, I must apologize to you. My grandmother just told me that Snoke confessed to setting up those photos. I feel terrible for accusing you--”

“Rey, it’s alright.” he says gently, stepping closer. “You have nothing to apologize for. You have to know that the crown was never my future, especially not when I met you. You changed my perspective on everything, brought such light and joy into my life, and... _I love you_.”

A soft gasp escapes her lips as Ben closes the distance between them. She takes his hand and interlaces their fingers together. “ _Ben_...I love you, too. It’s always been you, from the very beginning. You bring out the best in me, you’ve taught me so much...I want us to have a future together.”

He kisses her soundly, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close as he dips her slightly. She giggles into the kiss, her hand coming up to cup his cheek. A polite cough breaks the silence between them, Rey and Ben quickly breaking apart to see Queen Satine standing there with a soft smirk.

“Your Majesty.” Ben states in surprise, bowing quickly. She smiles softly at the two of them.

“Who knew it would be the son of Lady Organa who would cause such a ruckus.” she chuckles, earning a laugh from both of them. “Your mother would be very proud of the man you’ve grown up to become, Benjamin. As am I.”

“Thank you, Your Grace.” he nods, Rey squeezing his hand in confirmation. 

“Grandmother, with your blessing, I would like to enter into a dedicated relationship with Lord Benjamin Solo of Alderaan. I love him, and he makes me very happy.”

“As a Queen, I give you my blessing.” she smiles with a nod. “As a grandmother…” she pauses to walk up to Ben and takes his hands in hers. “...I welcome you to our family.” Ben lets out a surprised but composed gasp when she hugs hum, tentatively returning the hug back in bewilderment. Rey looks on with adoration, remembering something from the first time she found out she was a princess: queens don’t hug, but grandmother’s certainly do.

👑

The traditional coronation dress, although tailored slightly to give it a modern feel, still weighs about thirty pounds as she slowly descended the staircase into the throne room. Dozens of dignitaries, foreign leaders and members of the royal house look on excitedly, but those present that truly matter are her grandmother, her best friend and the love of her life. Although every part of her existence is about to change forever, she knows that they will remain that necessary constant in her life. When Rey finally makes it down the stairs and onto the throne, her eyes can’t help but find Ben in the crowd; his smile completely infectious as he proudly watches on, Rose sitting next to him crying with joy. 

She tries to keep her mind the present as the traditional ceremony is performed, the transferring of the crown, the holding of the scepter, the recitation of her solemn oath. Her grandmother gives her a knowing smile and a nod, and Rey knows if this wasn’t such a formal affair she would no doubt give her a hug and kiss on the cheek. It feels like she’s watching herself from outside her body as she slowly makes her way through the swords of the Guard, her chin held high with pride. She glances around the room at the paintings of generations of the Alderaanian leaders that came before her, fully aware that she will not only keep true to tradition but also graciously make the necessary changes needed to bring her country towards a bright future. Knowing that, she lets out a soft sigh once she reaches the end of her walk. There’s a moment of pause as she stands in front of the small audience, the entire room holding their breath.

“Presenting: Reyna Sabine Kryze Kenobi... _Queen_ of Alderaan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're almost at the end, friends! I hope you've been loving this story as much as I've loved writing it! please let me know your thoughts in the comments or by tweeting me @blessedreylo!
> 
> all that's left is a little epilogue which I hope to bring to you all soon. feel free to check out some of my other work in between updates! love you all! ♥️


	12. epilogue

“A thousand thank yous, Your Grace.” the farmer states, bowing before leaving the throne room. Rey smiles politely, waiting until the doors have shut completely before slumping in her throne and letting out a sigh. She loves having audiences with the Alderaanian people, but today’s seemed to be exceptionally taxing. Coming up on two years into her reign she's been able to see such positive changes, including more funding for the orphanages and education systems and ratification of royal law to allow more privileges to unmarried rulers. Her little stunt at her wedding had actually gone viral on an international scale, other countries praising her and Alderaan for their step into the future. The country had even seen a steady uptick in hospitality as more tourists and travelers made way to their small country. 

A few months after her coronation, her friend (and former fiancé) Poe Dameron had asked for an audience with her. He had humbly asked for her blessing to marry Commander Finn Storm, who although was a soldier in Yavin is coincidentally of Alderaanian blood. She gave them both a resounding yes, hugging Poe tightly as he thanked her with every draw of his breath. It looks like he would be getting his own happily ever after all. 

And of course, she’s been able to see positive changes in her own personal life as well. Her grandmother is still taking residence in the castle even during her retirement, offering her advice and consulting whenever requested. Rose has also moved into the East Wing and is working on some of the social work initiatives on behalf of the royal family. She’s even found love of her own in the form of Captain Armitage Hux, leader of the Royal Guard. It’s safe to say that she’ll be giving her blessing on that one too. 

And then there’s Ben, the love of her life. They had a lot to work out in the beginning of their relationship, what they’re future would look like, how he would assimilate as the unmarried partner of a queen, what his duties would be. But they managed to work everything out, agreeing to take things slowly and not have to rush to marriage while they were both so young. It felt freeing to be able to come home to him every night and spend alone time getting to know each other better. She fell more in love with him every minute, especially when he would swiftly carry her to their bed and make sensual love to her until she gasped out his name. For that, she was grateful that the royal chambers were relatively private.

As she continues to slump in her throne for a much needed break, she hears a familiar echo whistling making its way towards her from around the corner. She instantly smirks when Ben appears in his standard white button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and a pair of black pants. She stands up to greet him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips with a smile.

“All done for the day?” he asks, pulling her close by the waist.

“Yes. Oh my God, you wouldn’t believe it. Someone brought me an actual chicken! Alive and everything.” 

He chuckles, his dimples peeking out as he shakes his head. “Oh, I’ve always wanted a pet. What shall we name it?” 

“Still working on that part.” she quips back playfully. After their chuckles subside, they continue to hold each other in peaceful silence, content with just rocking back and forth in each other's arms. Rey’s works at her lower lip in thought, itching to do what she’s been planning for awhile now. “Listen...I want to talk to you about something.” 

“Are you asking for an audience?” he quips with a smirk. She rolls her eyes and smacks his shoulder lightly. “Okay, I’m listening. What’s going on, sweetheart?”

She sighs, taking both of her hands in his. “I...I love you Ben. I really, _really_ love you. You make me so happy, you challenge me in the best way. You’re the best, most understanding partner throughout all this. I know it’s been challenging for you, so I love you even more knowing that you’re trying.”

“Of course, Rey. I would do anything for you.” he whispers. 

She bites her lip before taking a deep breath. “Does that include marrying me?” she asks nervously, pulling a small box out of the pocket of her dress. His eyes go wide as he stares at it dumbfoundedly. There’s a pregnant pause between them that has Rey squirming with anxiety. “Look, I can make this official and get down on one knee, but I’m worried that this dress will--”

He cuts her off with a searing kiss, his hand curling around the nape of her neck to draw her closer. His kisses are still so intoxicating, and Rey finds herself smiling against his lips before he pulls away with wide loving eyes. Before he can say anything, he reaches into his own pocket and pulls out a similar velvet box.

“Looks like you’re one step ahead of me, Your Grace. _As always_.” he chuckles, Rey now equally dumbfounded. They both can’t help but laugh at each other, so in sync to the point where they lined up their proposals perfectly. 

“So are you saying yes?” she quips with a smirk.

“Only if you say yes to mine.” he chuckles back. She pulls him in for a kiss and it’s all the confirmation that either one of them needs. 

👑

Rey stands and chats happily away with Prime Minister Ackbar, fiddling with both her engagement and wedding rings on her finger. The day has been nothing but a flurry of excited preparation, her grandmother trying to remain her standard state of demure but instead flouting about and trying to keep herself busy to deal with her excited nerves. Rose on the other hand did not bother to try hiding her emotions, breaking out into happy tears every twenty minutes until Vi and Riva had to politely inform her that if she cried anymore they wouldn’t retouch her makeup. It all was a blur until she was walking down the aisle with Ben on the other side, his smile the widest she’d ever seen (she may even have imagined a single tear escape the corner of his eye). It was exactly what she imagined a fairytale wedding to be, the two of them smiling into the kiss when they were finally announced as husband and wife. 

And now with the reception in full swing, Rey is the happiest she’s ever been, unable to keep the stupid smile off her face. Every friend she’s made throughout her time in Alderaan is in attendance, Rey promising herself and Ben that it wouldn’t be such a stuffy affair like in generations passed. She wanted a normal wedding with dancing, music, speeches, the whole nine yards. It was the most normal she’s felt in a long time, just a woman who’s celebrating marrying the man she loves. Her conversation with the Prime Minister is interrupted with a light tapping on her shoulder, Rey spinning around in her white gown to see her favorite pair of warm eyes.

“Your Majesty, may I ask you to dance?” Ben says politely, holding out his hand. She gives him a shy smirk, excusing herself from the conversation to take his hand as he leads them to the dancefloor. He instantly finds her waist, Rey pressing their chests as close together as possible as they begin to sway to the soft music. 

“I’m afraid I don’t recognize you, what is your name sir?” Rey quips with faux innocence.

He smirks, gripping her waist infinitesimally tighter. “Ben. Just Ben.”

“Ah, lovely to meet you _Just_ Ben. Tell me, are you here alone tonight?”

“No I'm not, Your Grace. I’m here with the most beautiful woman in the world, my wife.”

She bites back a shy smile, her cheeks feeling warm. “Hmm...do tell me more about her.”

“Well, as I mentioned her beauty is incomparable. She’s also incredibly intelligent, her charm able to captivate a room.” He doesn’t take his eyes off her the entire time, Rey finding it difficult not to blush under his praise. “Although, she’s not the best dancer. She’s been known to put a heel through my foot from time to time.” She snorts and smacks his shoulder with a laugh. “But I love her with all my heart.”

“She seems like quite the catch. You must be very lucky.”

“I am.” he whispers, leaning over to press a kiss to the shell of her ear. “Now, Your Majesty, are you going to let me take this beautiful dress off you so I can fuck my wife?”

“Benjamin!” she mutters harshly, swatting his shoulder as she looks around suspiciously. Thankfully no one is in true earshot of them, Ben unable to subdue his chuckles as they continue to dance. “That’s very unbecoming of you as the new Prince of Alderaan.”

“Well I think when I fuck you we both will _becoming_. A lot.” he smirks with a wicked grin. She balks in laughter, quickly composing herself when she sees a few faces turn their way. When the coast is clear, they giggle to each other before Ben places a quick kiss to her lips. “I love you, Rey.” 

“I love _you_ , Ben.” she whispers back. “Now take me upstairs, pull this dress off and fuck your wife.” 

The smile that appears on his face is simultaneously sinister and endearing, kissing her quickly before taking her hand and dragging her off the dance floor. They both ignore the whispers and stares of their guests as they leave the ballroom, it’s so clear what they’re about to do. But how can either of them find a way to care when Ben picks her up bridal style and attempts to walk them both up the stairs. The guards stationed at various points around the foyer and corridors try not to look worried about their sovereign being carried by her husband this way, but Ben manages to successfully make it to the top of the stairs with both of them in one piece.

“Put me down, you big oaf!” she says in between bubbles of laughter.

“Have to carry you through the threshold and all that.” he mutters somewhat out of breath.

She can’t help but be playful with him. “You’re not going to have any energy left for the task at hand, dear husband.” 

He kisses her once the doors are opened to their living suite, the guards quickly shutting it behind them once they’re in. “Oh trust me, dear wife, I will _always_ have energy for the task at hand.” 

The two of them chuckle incessantly as he tosses her onto the bed and both fumble to remove the complicated fastenings of her dress until she’s left in her white lace lingerie. Ben’s eyes practically bulge out of his face before he dives in to suck bruises into the skin of her throat.

“My queen. My love. My wife.” he mutters quietly in between his ministrations. Rey can’t help but sigh in response, weaving her fingers through her husband's hair.

I guess there really is a Happily Ever After. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end! I'm so happy on all the lovely comments I've gotten about this story, I hope you've loved reading it as much as I've loved writing it! Princess Diaries 2 is one of my comfort movies, so it was a lot of fun to give it the Reylo spin with a couple of extra twists! Please let me know what you thought of it, kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to check out more of my stories here on AO3, as well as following me on twitter [@blessedreylo](https://twitter.com/blessedreylo)! 
> 
> Until next time! ♥️


End file.
